


Un día para amar(te)

by ItsNanaSong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #OsaSunaWeek2020, Fluff, M/M, Osasuna, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNanaSong/pseuds/ItsNanaSong
Summary: "El ayer es historia, el mañana es un misterio y el hoy es un obsequio, por eso se llama presente."Siete sencillos momentos que marcaron su significativa relación; porque por sobre todas las cosas, se amaban.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Epígrafe

“El ayer es historia, el mañana es un misterio y el hoy es un obsequio, por eso se llama presente.”

**Cita que nos regaló el Maestro Oogway, personaje de Kung Fu Panda.**


	2. Un día para amar (el verano)

**A Blue, quien me hizo una portada preciosa para esto.**

**Prompts:** tier 2 «palitos de agua», tier 2 «verano»

***

Cuando era niño, Rintarou odiaba el verano: el pegote que se adhería como si fuera una segunda piel, la humedad que le hacía picar el cuerpo y las lluvias que estallaban de improviso no tenían ningún punto positivo para él. Pasaba, por lo tanto, contando los meses que faltaban para la llegada del invierno, prefiriendo mil veces el calor que desprendía la calefacción y la cocoa caliente que su madre le preparaba durante las tardes lluviosas.

Las estaciones frías le causaban una sensación hogareña. Le recordaban a cuando era niño y su padre llegaba directo a abrazarlo y contarle una historia. Su madre, desde el marco de la puerta que dirigía a la cocina los observaba con cariño, consciente de que vivía en un hogar donde abundaba el cariño.

Pero el verano llegó y esos días desaparecieron.

Rintarou era incapaz de decir cuándo había comenzado a mermar el amor que había entre sus padres, pero sí sabía que desde el año anterior todo lo que anteriormente le resultaba cálido ya no existía.

Fue en un verano cuando su madre le dijo, con la mirada acongojada y un nudo enorme en la garganta, que se iban a divorciar. Se veía culpable por desintegrar los lazos familiares que lo habían sostenido toda la infancia, pero Rintarou la entendía: la tensión que se respiraba en esa casa era asfixiante.

Unas semanas antes de comenzar su primer año en la preparatoria, su madre embaló y empacó las pertenencias de ambos. Tras tirarlas dentro del auto, se vio lista para volver a casa. No le preguntó su opinión, pero Rintarou no podía quejarse: era mudarse a la Prefectura de Hyogo o permanecer en Tokio y ser siempre la segunda preocupación en la vida de su padre, cuya existencia estaba absorbida por el trabajo ─y por su nueva novia, aunque ninguno de ellos lo hubiera querido decir en voz alta, como si el no hablar de eso lo hiciese menos real.

Así que, en lo que resultó un viaje eterno hasta la antigua casa de sus abuelos, Rintarou se repitió a sí mismo que el verano era una auténtica mierda.

***

Hyogo era horrible: en comparación con su Tokio natal, la ciudad en la cual vivía parecía un pueblucho agreste. Para rematar la cuestión, su abuelo era un cascarrabias, y el barrio suburbano en el cual vivía estaba plagado de ancianos que le chistaban cada vez que la pelota de voleibol caía en sus jardines.

(Al final, Rintarou la dejaba caer tras las vallas con el fin de tener una excusa para enojarse, que era la emoción que lo dominaba desde la mudanza).

Su madre, siempre positiva, había conseguido un trabajo ─provisorio, alegó en cuanto el abuelo alzó una ceja─ en una florería; y lucía radiante siempre que debía partir a comenzar la jornada. A Rintarou le hubiera gustado ver la vida de la misma manera que ella; pero en cambio, terminaba por asemejarse tanto al abuelo que daba lástima.

***

En una de esas tardes que utilizaba para vagar por la cuadra, se sorprendió de descubrir a un chico sentado en las destartaladas hamacas del parquecito al cual siempre acudía para matar el aburrimiento. El pasto crecía de forma desprolija y los juegos estaban oxidados; pero como siempre se hallaba vacío, a Rintarou le gustaba.

El muchacho ─de muñecas pequeñas pero espalda ancha─ tenía el cabello teñido de gris y se le agitaba a causa del movimiento del columpio. Rintarou consideró marcharse, pero pensó que ese chico no era el dueño del lugar, y que si se le antojaba, estaba en todo su derecho de apoyar el culo donde quisiera.

Ay, que su santo abuelo no fuera a escuchar eso, que de seguro lo corría de su casa cristiana. Su madre, por otro lado, probablemente se reiría y le diría que debían ir a seducir adolescentes juntos, porque esa era la clase de personas que Hannah era.

Se sentó en otra de las hamacas, dejando una entre él y el chico teñido de por medio; chico que, al notar su presencia, frenó con los talones y lo miró a los ojos. Rintarou le dio una pequeña sonrisa, queriendo ser simpático: parecía impropio de él, pero tras pasar semanas solo hablando con el tronco de su abuelo y con su madre; charlar con otra persona lucía como un increíble delirio.

─Tú no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? ─preguntó el chico, alzando las cejas.

Rintarou desvió la vista al suelo, desintegrando la sonrisa y siguiendo un camino de hormigas que se perdía en la lejanía a la vez que pensaba que el acento de Kansai era muy raro.

─Soy de Tokio. Me mudé hace unas semanas ─confirmó él. Señaló a sus espaldas─. Vivo por allí.

─¿Con el Tío Sam*?

─¿El qué?

─Ya sabes, el vejete ese que pasa batiendo el bastón en el pórtico y gritándole a la televisión en inglés ─explicó él, dibujando con la mano cada uno de lo objetos que describía

─Ah ─entendió─ el abuelo.

Las orejas del chico se colorearon, y tartamudeando, intentó ensamblar una frase más amable. Rintarou lo cortó con una mano, mientras arrugaba la nariz.

─Yo más que nadie sé lo insoportable que es, créeme, no digas nada.

Se quedaron en silencio, y cuando Rintarou abrió la boca para preguntarle su nombre, una voz ajena a ellos irrumpió en el ambiente.

─¡'Samu! ¡Dice mamá que la cena está pronta!

Desde la acera de enfrente, un chico idéntico a _'Samu_ agitaba la mano para que su hermano gemelo regresara a casa. Apretando la boca, el muchacho se levantó y se despidió con una sacudida de dedos.

─Espero volvamos a coincidir, _Sammy-kun._

Y sin darle tiempo a responder, se marchó corriendo.

Suerte fue así, porque Suna estuvo tentado de echarle un buen insulto en la cara.

***

No volvió a ver al tal _'Samu_ en lo que restaba de las vacaciones. Ya se había dado por vencido en su no-búsqueda cuando, al ingresar a su salón, descubrió a un muchacho que asomaba la cabeza por la ventana y que parecía más listo para arrojarse por ésta que ser una persona gustosa de contemplar el paisaje.

A Rintarou le importaba un bledo lo que los demás hicieran o dejaran de hacer, mas la franja gris que adornaba el cabello captó su atención. Cuando el chico volvió a meter la cabeza al aula, descubrió a un muy sorprendido _'Samu_ mirándolo como si acabara de presenciar una aparición.

─Sammy-kun. ─Lo reconoció él, con la boca apretada en una delgada línea. Tomó asiento en uno de los pupitres y señaló el que estaba frente al suyo─. Ven, siéntate.

Rintarou le hizo caso, pensando que al menos así se iba a granjear la simpatía de una persona ─a esas alturas, ya le importaba bien poco si era alguien con tendencias suicidas o propenso a colocarle apodos.

─En realidad me llamo Rintarou ─corrigió él─. Suna Rintarou.

─Miya Osamu. ─Se presentó el otro, bajando la viscera de su gorro, ensombreciendo sus inexpresivos ojos─. Suna Rintarou, nieto del viejo Sam y amante de las hamacas de la esquina.

─¿Me estuviste espiando?

Él sonrió, coqueto, mientras acercaba su cara a la suya y descansaba la cabeza contra la palma de su mano.

─Tal vez ─respondió─, ¿te molesta?

Suna curvó los labios, sintiendo como sus latidos se acentuaban contra su pecho. ¿Estaba entendiendo todo mal? Carajo, ¿qué debía contestar? Si se arriesgaba, tal vez la cagaría de lo lindo y se quedaría sin amigo; pero si ignoraba el comentario, tal vez se quedara sin...

¿Y para qué se preocupaba? Si igual no tenía ninguno de los dos.

─Para...

─¿Otro año contigo? ¿Es broma? ─cuestionó una voz llena de irritación a sus espaldas. Rintarou se dio la vuelta, viendo al muchacho en cuestión: traía los labios contraídos en una mueca de asco y negaba con la cabeza─. Y yo que pensé que con soportarte en la escuela media ya había sido suficiente.

─Lo mismo digo ─murmuró Osamu, dando vuelta los ojos y alargando las manos para buscar su bolso. Mientras rebuscaba algo en éste, levantó las pupilas y notó que el chico seguía mirándolo─. ¿Qué?, ¿quieres repetir, Yuuto-chan? ─insistió con una voz cantarina que no se relacionaba en nada con su gesto serio.

Con los labios temblando y las mejillas rojas, el chico se dio la vuelta entre resoplidos de frustración. Rintarou lo siguió con la miradas hasta que lo vio sentarse en el pupitre más lejano a los suyos.

─¿Y a este que le pasa?

─Creo que aún no supera que lo nuestro terminó. ─Se quejó restándole importancia.

Enseguida levantó la vista y cruzó sus miradas. Parecía estar buscando algo en su rostro, pero al no hallarlo, volvió a centrarse en el bolso.

─Tampoco fue para tanto, pero los chicos se creen que una mamada es sinónimo de amor eterno ─musitó con aire distraído, aunque su teatrillo cayó en cuanto lo ojeó con rapidez.

Rintarou se rió.

─Sabes, no me voy a levantar e irme, si eso es lo que te asusta. Pero en serio no quiero saber sobre la vida sexual de mi desconocido compañero de clases.

─Bueno ─dijo Osamu, alargando las vocales─. Entonces deberíamos ser amigos y así sí escucharás todas mi anécdotas.

─Acepto lo primero, con respecto a lo segundo...

─Me conformo ─concluyó él, encogiéndose de hombros. Guardó silencio unos instantes─. Por cierto, cuando firmaste no leíste la letra chiquita.

─¿Eh?

***

La letra chiquita tenía nombre, apellido y una cara igual a la de Osamu; y era tan molesto como un mosquito revoloteándole en el oído en una noche calurosa. A su lado, Osamu parecía otra persona: hablaba mucho menos, como si Atsumu fuera el vocero de la dupla que conformaban, pero además, parecía un payaso con ganas de hacer travesuras constantemente.

Cuando ambos se unieron al club de voleibol, descubrieron que sus senpais de segundo eran uno buenos chicos, la clase de sujetos que calzaban a la perfección con el target de las víctimas que Osamu y Atsumu elegían para sus tonterías ─payasadas que Rintarou almacenaba en formato mp4 en la memoria externa de su celular, que de tonto no tenía un pelo.

Los gemelos hacían hasta lo imposible para lograr que él quedara envuelto en sus bobadas. No eran su único objetivo, sin embargo: Ojiro Aran corría la misma suerte que él, solo que el robusto muchacho no tenía el corazón de negarle nada a sus menores.

A Rintarou al menos le quedaba un poco de dignidad ─y el pensamiento de que su madre lo agarraría con su poderosa chancla de madera si se enteraba de que armaba revuelo en la escuela.

─Nadie lo sabrá ─prometía Osamu con esa pequeña sonrisa desafiante en sus labios, que no combinaba para nada con sus cansados ojos─. Vamos, Rini.

─No me llames así.

─Yo no soy el fan de Sailor Moon.**

─Ahora menos voy a unirme a su estupidez ─sentenció él, cruzándose de brazos y viendo como Osamu inflaba los mofletes, en un gesto que parecía una repetición al de su hermano, que metros atrás, tenía las mejillas hinchadas y brillantes a causa de la transpiración.

─Eres tan malo, Suna ─lloriqueó Atsumu, dejando caer la pelota al piso─. No sé ni para qué te considero mí amigo.

─Digo lo mismo.

─Amo cómo adoras enojar a 'Tsumu ─alabó Osamu, guiñándole el ojo. Tenía esa mirada con los párpados semicaídos que hacía que Rintarou no pudiese sonstenérsela por mucho tiempo. Sonrojado, miró la pelota en sus manos.

El hombre era intenso, que se le iba a hacer.

─Veo veo una cosa que empieza con _T_ y termina con _L_...

─Veo veo que deberían comenzar a practicar ─gruñó su capitán desde la otra punta del gimnasio, haciendo uso de su oído biónico─. Ahora, de ser posible ─apremió

***

El año pasó, entre bromas grabadas, miradas penetrantes y muchísimas risas, porque definitivamente, ser amigo de los Miya era el tener un vale sin fecha de vencimiento de carcajadas aseguradas: Atsumu queriendo tomar Pepsi con la nariz y Osamu subiéndose a un monumento nacional eran solo algunas de las travesuras que Rintarou había presenciado, y vaya uno a saber de cuántas otras no había sido partícipe.

Cuando quiso acordar, hacía casi un año de su llegada a Hyogo: el verano hacía brillar el sol, y solo aumentaba el tiempo disponible para pasarla bien y seguir tonteando.

Como vivían relativamente cerca, no había día en el cual no se juntaran. Los gemelos montaban sus bicicletas, y Rintarou, en el manubrio o la parrilla, los acompañaba, sintiendo como el aire le acariciaba el rostro. Tenía tanta confianza en su conductor ─Osamu, que Rintaroua amaba su vida y se negaba a subirse al mismo birodado que el suicida de Atsumu─ que hasta cerraba los ojos y soltaba su agarre.

En una de sus excursiones, Atsumu se detuvo de improviso frente a una tienda, apretando la boca.

─Quiero un helado ─comentó, mientras sacaba dinero de su bolsillo.

Osamu se detuvo a su lado, y Rintarou se bajó. Palpando sus bolsillos, lograron reunir los yenes suficientes ─unos doscientos─ para comprar tres helados de agua sabor naranja.

Tras la compra, donde Atsumu había utilizado sus habilidades baja calzones para que la dependienta les perdonara los cinco yenes que les faltaban, arrastraron las bicicletas hasta una plaza y se sentaron a la sombra a degustar su delicia helada.

─Dios, me siento un rey y solo estoy comiendo esta porquería que es hielo con colorante ─musitó Atsumu, arrecostándose contra un árbol.

─El rey de los idiotas, seguro ─chinchó Osamu, desenvolviendo con sus dedos gruesos el helado.

─¡'Samu! ¡Rin, defiéndeme!

─Cuando no sea verdad, ahí me lo pensaré ─dijo, compartiendo una risa de complicidad con Osamu.

─¡Son tan malos!

─¿Qué te puedo decir? ─cuestionó de forma retórica el menor de los gemelos, mientras clavaba su mirada en Rintarou y se llevaba el helado a la boca─. _Doy una mada pegsona_.

Sus palabras estaban cargadas de mofa, pero la manera en la cual estaba observándolo le estaba arrancando el aire del cuerpo. El calor ─consecuencia de la estación, _obvio_ ─ parecía acentuarse aún más en su cuerpo, y, aunque había almorzado hacía un rato, el estómago se le batía en todas las direcciones posibles.

El silencio se instauró entre los tres. Atsumu sacó su celular y comenzó a teclear con la mano que tenía libre. Al mismo tiempo, y como aprovechando su distracción, Osamu sacó la lengua y lamió el helado. Solo la punta, como probando el gusto. Hubiera sido una actitud normal, de no ser porque sus pupilas estaban clavadas en la cara de Rintarou como lanzas.

El sabor debió de gustarle, porque enseguida deslizó la lengua por el resto del dulce. Los párpados ajenos descendieron aún más, y la paleta terminó dentro de su boca. Osamu apretó los labios en torno a ella, y sintiéndose cohibido, Rintarou apartó la mirada embobada que hasta entonces nos se había despegado de él.

De reojo, notó como Osamu sonreía con satisfacción.

(Era la clase de sonrisas que esbozaba a escondidas tras ganar un partido).

─Veo veo una cosa que empieza con _T_ y termina con _L_ ─dijo Atsumu, recordándoles su presencia allí.

Sonrojado, Rintarou se levantó con torpe premura y se ofreció a ir a tirar los envoltorios a la basura.

 _Qué vergüenza_ , pensó cuando ya estaba solo.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo como su acelerado ritmo cardíaco no paraba de aumentar.

 _Qué vergüenza_ , se repitió.

***

***Es una referencia a Estados Unidos.**

**** Rini es el nombre internacional de Chibiusa, personaje de Sailor Moon. Obviamente suena similar al _Rin_ de Rintarou.**

**.**

**¿Quién adivina lo que ve 'Tsumu?**

**Suna fan de Sailor Moon es mi vida, por cierto. Así, y con este relato súper sencillo, doy por iniciada la week. No me destaco por originalidad de seguro, pero según yo me figuro a Osamu, es la clase de persona que no siente vergüenza a la hora de arrinconar a su presa (?**

**Ya me dirán ustedes que piensan.**

**Nana.**


	3. Un día para amar (tu confesión)

**Prompt:** tier 1 «secretos»

***

Era un chico raro, ese Suna Rintarou.

Osamu lo había creído así desde el inicio, pero a medida que se conocían, lo confirmaba más y más. No solo había permanecido a su lado al saber que era gay, también era un buen amigo de Atsumu y disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con ambos.

Era el amigo perfecto, concluía Osamu cada vez que evocaba su cara redonda carente de emociones.

_Y ojalá él lo considerase solo un amigo._

Pero no, porque su maldito corazón se emperraba en latir desesperadamente cada vez que Suna se acercaba. Los nervios se le crispaban cuando él asomaba su cabeza para ver qué era lo que hacía por sobre el hombro, y ni hablar de la forma en la que su cuerpo reaccionaba al más mínimo toque ajeno.

Y Suna Rintarou podía ser muy raro y un adicto al fanfiction de Sailor Moon, pero no era gay; por mucho que Osamu deseara que así fuera.

─Es que tú tienes manía con quedarte prendado de chicos heterosexuales ─señaló Atsumu en una ocasión, y sin poder dar un buen argumento en contra, Osamu terminó por aceptar lo dicho por su hermano.

Era muy enamoradizo, pero los chicos que le llamaban la atención de veras resultaban preferir una falda bajo la cual meterse que a los de su mismo género. Y qué se le iba a hacer, Osamu no iba a doblegar a nadie (si ellos tenía la heterosexual débil y querían probar era otro tema, que Osamu siempre estaba al servicio de la comunidad).

─Tienes corazón de pollo y te ofreces a cada experimento... ─Lo rezongaría Atsumu más tarde, mientras le palmeaba la cabeza fingiendo apatía, aunque en el fondo de su corazón, su gemelo era consciente de que estaba sufriendo tanto como él─. No aprendes más, 'Samu.

─Pero yo no pido enamorarme así...

─¿Así cómo?

─Como si se me fuera a caer el corazón a cada puto momento.

─No quiero escuchar tus babosadas, mejor prepárame algo para comer y dibujémosle bigotes a las fotos de tu ex.

Y de esa manera, Osamu se prometía a sí mismo que ese sería el último chico al cual intentaría conquistar ─claro que su resolución le duraba un suspiro, pero bueno, lo que contaba era la intención.

¿No?

Justamente eso estaba ocurriendo con Suna: cada momento que compartían le causaba suspiros enamorados a Osamu, quien volvía a casa como si estuviera flotando en una nube de algodón de azúcar.

─Das asco.

─Es que tú no sabes lo que es el amor, amargado.

─Deberías prepararme algo para comer.

─No soy tu sirviente, Miya Atsumu.

***

Por más que había implementado todos los métodos de coquetería que tenía en el repertorio, siempre conseguía el mismo resultado en Suna: un par de mejillas que emulaban manzanas recién juntadas y la vista en el suelo, en un claro gesto de vergüenza e incomodidad.

Obviamente sus encantos no daban frutos. Al contrario, se encontraba pensando a menudo, lo único que lograría sería alejar a ese chico que, por sobre todas las cosas, se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

_Era un imbécil, por favor._

Las vacaciones de verano se pasaron en un suspiro, y cuando quiso acordar, el nuevo año escolar arrancó con el Destino uniéndolos otra vez: habían quedado en la misma clase. Atsumu, por otro lado, y con un lloriqueo fingido, se marchó a su clase abrazado de Ginjima, que lucía asqueado por la muestra de afecto.

─Otra vez juntos, ¿eh? ─comentó Suna mientras le daba un codazo débil en las costillas.

─Al final te veo más a ti que a mi madre. ─Se burló Osamu, y decidiendo que sería su última jugada, agregó─. No me quejo, la verdad.

─Imbécil ─rió él, batiendo sus, ya de por sí, revueltos cabellos─. Ve a piropear a alguna de tus conquistas.

 _No quiero_ , hubiera respondido de tener un poco más de valor, pero de pronto se sentía tan cohibido que resultaba ridículo en su persona.

No agregaron más nada, perdidos en sus propias cavilaciones.

***

─¿Te enteraste? ─Le preguntó Akagi mientras él se desabotonaba la camisa. Unos metros más allá, Atsumu peleaba con su camiseta de entrenamiento, y Suna, al igual que él, había detenido todos sus movimientos, atento a lo que decía su senpai.

─¿De qué?

─Gin ha dicho que tendrá la casa sola el finde siguiente ─reveló Akagi, como si estuviera contándoles una noticia capaz de salvar vidas─. Caemos todos de fiesta.

─Déjate de prostituir mi casa ─intervino su dueño, mientras tiraba su morral dentro de uno de los lockers─. Pero es cierto. Mi hermano prometió conseguirme cervezas.

─Somos menos de edad ─señaló Kita desde el fondo del vestuario. Tenía una vergüenza tremenda a que le vieran sin camisa, y por eso los evitaba lo mayor posible.

─Por eso las traerá su hermano, dah ─respondió Akagi, acercándose a él. Le palmeó la espalda con una de sus manos, que aunque chiquita, era mortífera─. Vamos, únetenos, capitán.

─Me lo pensaré. ─Fue lo único que expresó Kita, ajustándose las medias.

─El Señor Perfecto le tiene miedo al alcohol ─susurró Atsumu en su oído de pasada.

─No se rían del capitán, chicos ─advirtió Ojiro en un murmullo, al verlos cuchichear─. Miren que el hombre da miedo cuando se enoja. Y cuando va armado con su lampazo...

Osamu vio a Suna esbozar una sonrisa a escondidas.

─Ya.

***

─¿Iremos a lo de Gin? ─preguntó Atsumu un par días después, mientras volvían a casa en bicicleta.

─Tú has lo que quieras. ─Le respondió Osamu. De pronto, fue consciente de las manos sudadas de Suna en sus hombros, que ejercían una pequeña presión para no caerse. Dirigiéndose a él, cuestionó:─. ¿Qué haremos nosotros, Sunarin?

─Decidiremos en relación a lo que Atsumu haga.

─¿Irán si voy?

─Al contrario ─respondió Suna, y aunque Osamu no podía verlo, sabía que estaba sonriendo por burlarse de su hermano, quien resoplaba y murmuraba improperios por lo bajo.

─Pues entonces no les diré nada.

─¿Para qué estamos discutiendo esto? ─cuestionó él con cansancio─. Es obvio que los tres iremos.

─Ya.

─¿Puedes dejar de usar "ya" como una contestación? Es exasperante ─gruñó Osamu─. Lo menos que puedes hacer es hablar bien, genio del japonés.*

─Me lo pensaré... Si me preparas algo para comer ─dijo Atsumu, haciendo su bicicleta zigzaguear entre unos arbustos.

─Si Sunarin viene, me lo pensaré.

─¿Me estás invitando a cenar? ─preguntó Suna con la duda bañándole el tono grave.

─Si dices que sí, pues sí.

─¿Y si digo que no? ─Rió.

─Entonces será una imaginación tuya ─contestó, esbozando una sonrisa de lado. Atsumu, como buen hermano mayor, se mofó de ella.

***

─¿Sus padres no están? ─preguntó Suna en cuanto notó el silencio que reinaba en la casa.

Era un hogar amplísimo, ornamentado al estilo japonés en su mayoría. De las paredes colgaban un sinfín de fotografías de los gemelos en diferentes etapas de su vida; cosa que Suna no había dejado pasar por alto, burlándose de la época donde les faltaban los dientes delanteros.

─No llegarán hasta más tarde ─respondió Atsumu, restándole importancia,

─¿Y están solos hasta entonces? ─insistió él arrugando la nariz, como si fuera un hecho inaceptable.

─Bueno, ya estamos grandes para niñeras ─dijo Atsumu con burla.

─Sin contar que logramos correrlas a todas ─acotó Osamu mientras sacaba una olla del armario.

─Voy a bañarme ─anunció Atsumu, dándose la vuelta. No había traspasado el umbral de la puerta cuando dejó caer su camiseta al piso. Con una mueca de asco, su gemelo la pateó a un costado.

─Cerdo.

─¿Necesitas ayuda en algo? ─Se ofreció Suna con amabilidad. Osamu lo analizó de arriba abajo con la mirada.

─¿Qué sabes hacer? ─Cabeceó en su dirección.

─Recitar los diálogos de Sailor Moon de memoria ─respondió él en automático─. Oh, y llorar por mangas tristes. Soy un experto.

Osamu parpadeó dos veces seguidas.

─Puedes lavar los vegetales ─apuntó. Con la cuchilla, le señaló un mueble─. Allí.

Suna buscó todo lo que Osamu le recitaba, y finalmente termino por posicionarse a su lado para cumplir con su cometido.

─Que hombre que demora en la ducha ─gruñó Osamu al rato, mirando el techo (que funcionaba como piso del segundo nivel de la casa)─. Se hace unas pajas eternas.

Vio a Suna reír a su costado, aunque lucía más avergonzado que verdaderamente divertido.

─Dios, Osamu ─balbuceó con nerviosismo.

 _Osamu, no_ , le ordenó una vocecita en su cabeza; la cual ignoró de forma deliberada.

─No pongas esa cara. Como si tú no lo hicieras.

La cara ajena se tornó bordó.

─ _Osamu._

─A mamá mona con bananas verdes no, Suna Rintarou ─fraseó él en forma de risa. Vio los puños ajenos apretarse en señal de furia ante la tirada de pelo.

─¿Y a ti qué te importa? ─contestó de forma brusca.

Girando la cabeza, Osamu sopló contra la oreja enrojecida de Suna, cuyo color resaltaba como una luz neón entre la negrura de su cabello.

─Sí, ¿a mí que me importa?

***

Decidieron abandonar las bicicletas y hacerse con el dinero suficiente como para ir en taxi hasta lo de Ginjima. Suna se les terminó uniendo, dividiendo el gasto del viaje. La planeada fiesta había adquirido calidad de piyamada, aunque nadie hubiera acuñado dicho término, como si los chicos tuvieran prohibido utilizarlo.

─¿Les ocurre algo? ─Se extrañó Suna al tomar asiento a su lado. Atsumu se acomodó y gruñó que era _la última puta vez_ que iba al medio─. Están muy callados.

─Nada ─respondió el mayor del gemelos, haciendo de portavoz. Suna no insistió, apoyando la cabeza en la ventana y cerrando los ojos.

Adelante, la radio reproducía una canción vieja en inglés, y el taxista, con graznidos rompe-oídos, intentaba imitar los chillidos de la cantante. Atsumu se recostó, apretando su mochila contra el pecho como si dentro llevara un tesoro.

Entonces, Osamu giró levemente la cabeza y delineó la aguda silueta de su mejor amigo con los ojos. Había algo extraño en su mirada, como si fuera más definida. Cuando la luz de una farola le alumbró el perfil, Osamu descubrió que sobre el párpado, le surcaba una delgada línea negra.

─Suna ─llamó en un susurro.

─¿Mmm...? ─pronunció sin despegar los labios, demostrando aburrimiento.

─¿Me puedes maquillar los ojos?

***

Atsumu le pegó la Coca Cola helada contra la mejilla, mientras Suna desparramaba sobre la acera un montón de tubitos y cajitas negras. Ninguno de los tres había pronunciado palabra en relación a su pedido. Apenas bajaron del taxi ─una cuadra antes de la casa de Gin─, los tres se habían sentado al cordón de la vereda. Finalmente, y con la pierna a mil por hora, Atsumu terminó por marcharse a comprar algo para tomar.

─No estamos haciendo nada malo ─dijo Osamu al ver que el movimiento errático en la extremidad inferior izquierda de su hermano no disminuía─. Quédate quieto, me pones de los nervios.

─Tengo sombras. Y rímel. Y delineadores ─interrumpió Suna, acuclillando a su lado─. ¿Qué quieres?

─Elige tú, yo ni idea. ─Se desligó de responsabilidades, batiendo las manos como si soltara algo.

Con la maestría propia de alguien que ya había repetido el proceso un millar de veces, Suna se colocó frente a él y le pidió que cerrara los ojos.

─¿Me das libertad creativa? ─averiguó, mientras pasaba la yema del dedo por un polvito.

─Haz lo que quieras.

_Hazme lo que quieras. Y aléjate, que soy humano, hombre._

No supo cuánto rato estuvo trabajando Suna en sus ojos. Tras terminar, Osamu lo sintió tantear entre el resto de porquerías, y con la voz temblorosa, su amigo le dijo que abriera los labios.

─Oye, Sunarin ─llamó Atsumu sin despegar la vista la vista de su celular.

─¿Mmm...?

─¿Quién te enseñó a usar maquillaje? ─indagó.

─Unos amigos ─respondió, sin dar nombres─. Y Hannah.

─¿ _Quen eh_ Hannah? ─intervino Osamu, con los labios duros.

─No te muevas ─reprendió─. Mi madre.

─Nunca hablas de ella ─comentó Atsumu, girando la cabeza en su dirección─. ¿Cómo es?

─Genial ─simplificó él, aunque enseguida una sonrisa le cruzó la boca sin su permiso─. La mejor madre del universo.

─Debe de serlo ─coincidió Osamu cuando Suna alejó el tubito de sus labios─. No todas las madres te dejan pintarte la cara.

─Es que la mía sabe que soy raro. ─Se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros.

─Yo quiero ─pidió Atsumu al examinar a su hermano de arriba a abajo. No dijo nada, y su cara no exhibió opinión alguna tampoco─. Pero solo lo que te has hecho tú, Sunarin.

─Ah, delineador ─dedujo Suna, acercándose a él. Arrugó la nariz y alargó la mano a la pila de porquerías─. Con tus ojos queda lindo el violeta.

─No digas lindo, soy un hombre. ─Se quejó, frunciendo las cejas.

─Los hombres también pueden ser lindos. ─Fue lo único que respondió Suna, mostrándose en desacuerdo con su comentario, aunque la pereza de sus palabras daba a entender que no tenía ánimos de discutir.

Cuando terminó, los gemelos se pelearon por el pequeño espejo de mano que Suna sacó de su mochila. Al final, Osamu se hizo con él, y cuando sus ojos coincidieron con los del reflejo, se preguntó quién era el desconocido que le devolvía la mirada. El plateado se mezclaba con el negro sobre los párpados, las mejillas le brillaban de forma imperceptible y los labios, sin color, le centellaban. Pasándole el espejo a su hermano, pestañeó un par de veces.

Al ver sus labios fuertemente pegados entre sí, Suna apretó los puños y, con la preocupación tiñéndole la voz, preguntó:

─¿No te ha gustado?

─No digas tonterías: eres un genio ─respondió─. Solo... Nunca había pensado que a los chicos les sentara tan bien el maquillaje.

─Narcisista ─tosió Atsumu a su lado.

_No lo decía por mí._

─Depende de la manera en la cual lo uses. ─dijo Suna, encogiéndose de hombros. Al decir lo siguiente, la mirada se le iluminó─. Tal vez un día sea considerado normal. Sin Coco Chanel las mujeres hoy en día no usarían pantalones, por ejemplo.

─¿Y esa quién es? ─cuestionó Atsumu mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

─Una diseñadora ─contestó Osamu, rodando los ojos─. Vamos, Sunarin, te ayudo a juntar.

***

─Gracias ─expresó Suna mientras avanzaban hasta la casa de Gin.

─¿Por? ─preguntó Atsumu.

─Creo que sin ustedes, hubiera pegado la vuelta.

─No seas tonto ─regañó él, arrugando la nariz.

─Lo digo de veras: no hubiera tenido el valor de entrar con tanto potingue en la cara sin ustedes ─explicó, viendo sus pies.

─¿Qué dices? Si estás precioso. ─Se le escapó a él. Miró el cielo nocturno, como si sus palabras fueran un cumplido de lo más usual

─Bueno... Gracias ─balbuceó Suna con nerviosismo─; pero para la mayoría me veo como un maric...

─¡No digas la palabra con _M_! ─chilló Atsumu, haciendo aspavientos con las manos. Clavó sus ojos, desencajados, en los de Suna─. A 'Samu no le gusta.

La cara de Suna enrojeció, y viéndolo a él, agachó la cabeza.

─Lo siento.

Osamu se encogió de hombro─ Está bien, no pasa nada. Sé a lo que te refieres.

─No quise decir que tú...

─Yo sé ─cortó él─. En serio, no pasa nada.

Y para borrar el incómodo momento, Osamu dio un paso al frente y tocó el timbre. Gin se apareció enseguida y los dejó pasar sin importarle los zapatos. Dentro de la casa solo estaba prendida la luz del salón, donde los miembros del club de voleibol se apiñaban en torno a una mesa con comida.

Solo cuando la lámpara le alumbró la cara, Gin notó sus peculiares rostros. Parpadeó con sorpresa pero no dijo nada: en el fondo, Osamu sospechaba que nada más era capaz de asombrarlo. El resto de los chicos los recibió con vítores y chiflidos, diciendo que parecían salidos de la revista Vogue. Fuera de eso, ninguno comentó nada; y con más confianza, Suna abandonó su mochila en una esquina.

Atsumu les hizo lugar entre Aran y Kita, sin soltar su bolsa, y se puso tan charlatán que parecía haberse tomado algo más que una Coca fuera. Que se callara, o los iba a exhibir. No habían planeado esa broma porque sí: tenía que ser llevada a cabo, era una obligación.

Pasaría a la historia como la mejor broma hecha a Kita Shinsuke.

***

A las tres de la mañana, Kita Shinsuke estaba bailando sobre la mesa en bóxer.

El bolso, con su aspecto todo inocente, era el lugar donde él y Atsumu habían escondido una petaca con el whisky más fuerte que habían encontrado en su casa. Sin que el capitán se diera cuenta, fueron colocándolo de a chorritos en su vaso de pomelo, que _qué raro gusto tiene esta cosa, dios, Gin, ¿no estará vencida?_

Vencida, _ja_.

Al abstemio cuerpo de su compañero le había afectado tanto que, para las dos, se paseaba de arriba abajo sin camisa. Estaba irreconocible, y Aran ─(in)fiel acompañante de sus travesuras─, se agarraba de la cabeza mientras decía que era hombre muerto, porque Kita no iba a dejar pasar eso.

Pero Atsumu y él estaban demasiado ebrios como para pensar en ello.

En realidad, eran de los más cuerdos: el anfitrión había caído como muerto en el sofá, Akagi reía y le silbaba al capitán y Suna mitad reía y mitad lloraba abrazado de una botella de cerveza. Se le había corrido el maquillaje, y, preocupado, Osamu se instaló a su lado.

─Eh, ¿qué pasa? ─inquirió, tratando de inspeccionarle la cara.

─Es que... Es que... ─lloriqueó él.

─¿Te ha ocurrido algo? ─insistió él, preocupado.

─Me siento mal ─reveló Suna. Las pupilas rodaron en sus cuencas, y en su búsqueda por estabilidad, apoyó sus manos en los hombros ajenos.

─Estás borracho ─obvió él.

─No. ─Se quejó alargando la última letra en un lamento ahogado─. Es que la persona que me gusta no está enamorada de mí.

Qué.

─¿Qué dices...? ─comenzó él, tragando saliva de forma audible.

─'Samu, ven, acércate ─pidió Suna, con confidencia. Él obedeció, aproximando su rostro al suyo. Sobre su oído, pronunció─. Te voy a contar un secreto, ¿sí? No te enojes, eh, que al fin lo decidí.

─¿Te pasa algo? ─cuestionó él en un susurro. Era como si todo el mundo a su alrededor se hubiera desvanecido; y solo ellos, en una burbuja transparente, existieran en ese lugar.

(Al menos podía echarle la culpa a la borrachera por su sensiblería).

─Tenía miedo de entrar y de que todo el mundo se diera cuenta ─exteriorizó, apenas moviendo la boca. El terror se le notaba a causa de los insistentes espasmos que le hacían temblar la columna vertebral.

─¿Cuenta de qué?

─De que soy maricón ─confesó con la voz inaudible. Apretó el agarre contra sus hombros─. Por eso mis padres se divorciaron, porque mi papá me decía la palabra con _M_ todo el tiempo.

─Sunarin...

─Tengo otro secreto ─volviendo a cortarlo, Suna apoyó los labios contra su oreja. Del brillo que le cubría los labios ya no había rastro aparente, pero al colisionar sus cuerpos, el pegote ajeno se le adhirió al lóbulo─. Estoy enamorado de ti

─Estás borracho ─murmuró Osamu, en lo que parecía un recordatorio para sí mismo.

─Tal vez no lo estoy.

Osamu giró la cabeza y lo inspeccionó, aunque ya conocía el resultado de su análisis.

─Sí, lo estás.

─Puedes rechazarme y mañana fingiré que no lo recuerdo ─ofreció Suna, colocando sus rostros a la misma altura.

─Si no estuvieras como una cuba tendrías mi lengua en tu garganta ─reconoció Osamu.

─Se me acaba de volar el calzón.

Osamu rió.

─¿Tendría tu lengua en la garganta porque te gusto o por qué estás caliente?

─Si estuviera caliente hace mucho tiempo habríamos tenido esta conversación ─dijo con una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios. Pero, carajo, su _crush_ se le estaba confesando─. Y tal vez me importaría un bledo el hecho de que estés borracho.

─Nah, eres muy caballero como para sobrepasarte con alguien que no está en sus cinco sentidos ─descartó él, sacudiendo la mano─ ¿Así que si me has estado seduciendo?

─¿Seduciendo? ─Se mofó él de la expresión─ ¿Qué dices?

─Le debo mil yenes a mamá. Mierda, de dónde voy a sacarlos ─ masculló entre risas. Parecía que el grifo de las carcajadas había sido abierto, y la llave que lo cerraba, desparecida. Entonces, los brazos de Suna cedieron y su cuerpo quedó semiacostado sobre el suyo─. Tengo sueño.

***

El recuerdo se acaba ahí, pero por como resultó todo a la mañana siguiente, está claro que algo más debió de ocurrir, porque amaneció en una cama doble plaza, prácticamente desnudo y con un bóxer en la cara; en una clara muestra de que el alcohol hacía desacatar a las personas.

A su lado, la angelical cara durmiente de Suna le hizo sacudirse las mantas a patadas.

_Qué mierda había pasado._

***

***El que me conoce sabe que es uno de mis más grandes headcanon. Perdón, siento que es inherente a 'Tsumu, sin importar el universo. Es como... Como mi idea de que 'Tsumu es el gemelo mayor, yo que sé.**

**.**

**A Minty, porque es adorable y me animó muchísimo mientras yo luchaba con esto.**

**Emmm... Suna con delineador es mi vida y no podía faltar. No sé un carajo de maquillaje y terminé en una página que explicaba la función de cada cosa (o sea, literal no sé una mierda, no me maquillo nunca y cuando me acercó los pinceles a la cara me entra un tic nervioso en** **los ojos).**

**Oh, supongo que es importante mencionar que esto comenzó como un OS y terminó siendo un multichapter de aquellos jsjsjs.**

**Y nada, ya hablaremos en los comentarios.**

**Con cariño,**

**Nana.**

**Por cierto, estuve experimentando y poniendo mucho diálogo en los capítulos, pero no sé.**


	4. Un día para amar (nuestras primeras veces)

**Prompts:** tier 1 «primero»

***

Cuando Rintarou levantó las pestañas, descubrió los ojos petrificados de Osamu escaneando su cara. _Una hermosa primera perspectiva_ , le chifló una vocecita interna que, curiosamente, se parecía demasiado a la de Atsumu. Casi enseguida, le sorprendió el pecho color caramelo del otro muchacho, y medio segundo después, tironeaba de las mantas para cubrir su propia desnudez ─de forma infructífera, pues algo impedía que éstas llegaran hasta su cuello.

Al inspeccionar mejor el ambiente, captó la presencia de un tercer individuo en la habitación, que dormitaba en la cama de forma horizontal.

_Sí que te desmadraste anoche, Rintarou._

El sujeto fue rápidamente identificado por su cabello teñido de un color rubio que obviaba su falsedad.

─¿Qué mierda pasó? ─preguntó él al aire con la voz temblorosa. Se giró en dirección a Osamu, cuyos ojos cubiertos de lagañas y aún pegados por la modorra delataban la perplejidad que embargaba a su dueño─. Osamu…

Con las mejillas teñidas de carmín, Osamu solo atinó a enseñarle la prenda de ropa interior que sostenía con el dedo meñique.

─Tuyo. Yo tengo el mío ─masculló, apeándose de la cama a la vez que evitaba cruzar sus miradas─. Vístete y… Ahora hablamos ─balbuceó de forma perdida, como si no fuera capaz de concebir lo que había ocurrido. Con una inusitada rapidez, se perdió tras el umbral de la puerta.

Eso hizo Rintarou.

Halló sus ropas tiradas en una esquina, como si se hubiera desvestido en un único lugar. Eso, más la presencia de Atsumu y el familiar sentir de su cuerpo le hicieron caer en cuenta de que allí no se había dado lo que ellos sospecharon en un inicio.

Salió de la habitación. Frente a ella, y apoyado contra la pared, Osamu miraba al piso como si hubiera adquirido propiedades magnéticas. Cuando levantó la cabeza, Rintarou notó que tenía las mejillas pálidas y parecía a punto de largar el moco.

─¿Estás bien?

─No ha ocurrido nada de lo piensas que ha ocurrido ─respondió Rintarou, con la cara colorada, de forma tan apresurada que sonó como un grito─. Todo está bien, de verdad.

─¿Entonces nosotros no…?

─No.

Osamu suspiró en señal de alivio. El color le había vuelto a la cara como si fuera magia, y Rintarou, contrariado, se preguntó si acaso Osamu no querría relacionarse de esa manera con una persona como él.

O con _él_ , directamente.

─Sunarin… ─llamó después de un par de segundos de silencio.

─¿Sí?

─¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer? ─cuestionó, a la vez que golpeteaba con su pie el piso.

No, no, no, no. No podía él acordarse de ello. _Qué vergüenza_ , pensó, mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos como muestra de su bochorno.

─Tú… Haz como si no hubieras escuchado eso, por favor ─rogó con un hilo de voz.

─¿Por qué?, ¿no era cierto? ─insistió, con los ojos tan vacíos que a Rintarou le corrió un calofrío por la espalda.

─No es eso, solo…

─¿Entonces sí te gusto? ─atacó. Parecía desesperado por la respuesta, y Rintarou se preguntó en que afectaría su dinámica amistosa la confesión de sus sentimientos.

─Bueno… ─murmuró. Se mordió el labio y no supo que agregar.

─No sabía que te iban los hombres ─comentó él, entendiendo. Se había cruzado de hombros, y aunque era un poquito más bajo que Rintarou lucía intimidante, con esa nueva mirada penetrante que tantos nervios le había sacado en el pasado.

─No es algo que diga en voz alta ─balbuceó él, viendo a sus pies.

─Pero somos amigos ─obvió él, como si ese hecho fuera vital.

─No es eso, es… Por mí ─musitó, intentando hilvanar algo coherente. Volvió a suspirar, relajando las facciones para que no pudieran ser leídas─. Me da vergüenza, creo ─admitió él, en una afirmación que nunca había expresado en voz alta─. Mi mamá dice que es una tontería, que cuando tienes las manos sobre alguien te importa bien poco la vergüenza, pero es que a mí…

─Oh.

─¿Me entiendes?

─No en realidad, pero está bien ─confesó. Su seriedad habitual había sido remplazada por una pequeña media luna que adornaba su boca en señal de complacencia.

─Yo…

─Quiero besarte ─reveló él, destensando los brazos─. Me gustaría hacerlo, pero no lo voy a hacer si me dices que no lo haga.

Los labios se le agitaron con expectación, porque él también deseaba besarlo. De pronto, el dolor de cabeza que le había estado pinchando las sienes desde que abrió los ojos parecía haberse esfumado; y en cambio, un calor desconocido le abrasaba el vientre y provocaba que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se sintieran a flor de piel.

─Bésame, por favor ─accedió él en un susurro tímido, mientras daba un paso al frente y hacía rozar sus narices─. Te juro que no me voy a arrepentir.

Cerró los ojos, esperando el momento.

─¡Sunarin! ¡No te dejes profanar por un hombre que utiliza el verbo “hacer” tres veces en un mismo grupo oracional!

No, si es que no mataban a Atsumu porque el homicidio era ilegal.

***

A partir de allí, todo fue viento en popa. Floreció entre ellos una pacífica relación que lucía increíble para quienes los conocían, porque resultaban ambos tan callados y tranquilos que parecía una locura que no se aburrieran el uno del otro. Rintarou se reía en silencio de las opiniones ajenas ─que no eran muchas, ya que tanto Osamu como él valoraban la discreción─, porque su novio era de todo menos callado y tranquilo (bien podía testificar el pobre Ojiro Aran, a quien le había caído la gorda de parte del capitán en cuanto se enteró de que andaba ayudando a los gemelos con sus fechorías).

Su primer beso, cruelmente interrumpido por Atsumu, fue dado bajo un desnudo árbol de cerezos, en medio de una plaza pública ─lo que contradecía todo lo anterior, pero bueno, que ellos mismos eran una contradicción andante.

Ni siquiera fue planeado: se encontraron de casualidad, mientras Osamu corría y Rintarou iba a hacer unas compras para el abuelo. Rintarou recordaba como, con curiosidad, se había dado la vuelta al escuchar a alguien que le silbaba a sus espaldas.

─Pero que bonitas piernas que tienes, divino ─alabó Osamu con una pequeña sonrisa cargada de sorna─. Lástima me dijeron que no están disponibles.

─Una verdadera pena ─rió Rintarou─. Y yo que quería divertirme ─continuó la broma, mientras dejaba que el hombro ajeno tocara con el suyo.

─Tal vez podamos, si ese novio tuyo no se entera ─ofreció, acercando sus labios a su mejilla. Girando su cabeza, y juntando sus frentes, él respondió:

─De mi parte no saldrá nada. ─Y con nerviosismo, unió sus bocas.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no besaba a nadie y por eso, al inicio, el contacto con los secos labios ajenos le resultó extraño. Al instante, el sabor de la saliva se le hizo familiar, y rotando su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente, deslizó sus dedos hasta la parte posterior de la cabeza de Osamu y lo atrajo más cerca.

Cuando se apartaron, Osamu soltó una carcajada.

─Pensé que te daba vergüenza besar chicos.

─Cállate, bésame y olvidemos mi estupidez por medio minuto, ¿quieres? ─ordenó él, mientras se hacía con las blanditas mejillas de Osamu y volvía a colisionar sus rostros con desesperación.

***

Una tarde, y aprovechando la ausencia del abuelo ─que se había marchado a _hacerle morder el polvo a esos llagados* del club de shogi_ ; Rintarou le preguntó a su madre, como quien no quiere la cosa, si podía traer a cenar a su novio.

Su madre, armada con un morrón rojo, apuntó la improvisada defensa en su dirección. Entrecerró sus enormes ojos y, con esa voz suya que daba miedo, comenzó el interrogatorio:

─¿Novio?

─Sí.

─¿Tienes un novio y no me lo dijiste?

─Te lo estoy diciendo ahora, mujer.

─¡Nunca me tomas en cuenta para nada! ─dramatizó ella, llevándose el morrón al pecho.

─¡Te lo estoy diciendo ahora! ─Se salvaguardó él, arrugando la nariz─. Y ya lo conoces, así que no hagas tanto teatro.

─Es el gemelo, ¿verdad? ─adivinó ella─. Osamu…

─Mamá… ─Se quejó él mordiendo las palabras y alargando las vocales.

─¿Y a qué esperas? ─apuró, mientras batía las manos como echándolo del cuarto─. Llámalo. Y a su hermano. Que vengan los dos, que voy a descorchar el vino.

─El abuelo va a matarte si tocas su colección ─advirtió, que el que avisa no traiciona.

─Mi madre, Dios la tenga en su santa gloria ─comenzó ella mientras se persignaba con rapidez─, decía que ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

─Y abuelo que cuenta sus botellas ─completó él, buscando su celular y tecleando un rápido mensaje.

Es que con una madre como la suya no existía la chance de negarse a semejante petición, y por ello, cuarenta y cinco minutos después tenía a los gemelos Miya parados tras la puerta. Atsumu, como siempre, alumbraba la habitación con su sonrisa confianzuda; Osamu, por otro lado, estaba tan serio que daba miedo.

─No había nada en el refri y por eso traje a Atsumu ─dijo él, en un afán por eliminar la seriedad del ambiente; aunque su respiración errática no contribuyera a dicho fin─. No tiene mucho seso, pero espero que a tu madre no le guste.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar, deteniendo a Osamu y robándole un beso en el proceso.

─¿A tu madre no…?

─Hannah sería la primera en tomar foto y colocarla en el álbum familiar ─explicó él, con la nariz fruncida al imaginar tal perspectiva.

─No lo dudes ─intervino la aludida, surgiendo de la cocina. Al caminar, agitaba una larga y oscura cabellera, que golpeteaba contra su cintura como una constante─. Y soy tu madre, no me llames así.

Rintarou le sacó la lengua, gesto que ella le devolvió sin importarle las visitas.

─Me alegro conocerlos formalmente, chicos ─comentó ella, mientras les hacía un gesto para que la acompañaran al comedor─. Ya saben, sin una valla de por medio.

─El gusto es nuestro ─correspondió Atsumu, sacando a relucir su sonrisa más resplandeciente─. Ahora que somos familia verá mi cara muy a menudo, o la de mi hermano; que es lo mismo.

─No me compares contigo.

─No coquetees con mi madre.

─No me trates formal ─gruñó ella con disgusto. Tal gutural no parecía coincidir con una mujer tan pequeña y de cara tan delicada─ ¿Sabes? Podría ser tu hermana mayor

─Tiene complejo con su edad ─susurró Rintarou al oído de Osamu.

─¡No lo tengo! ─Se defendió─. Pero con mi edad y que me traten así…

─Cuando llegas a los treinta ya mereces ser tratada de usted ─apuntó su hijo, negando con la cabeza en señal de lástima.

─Solo por eso tú vas a poner los platos mientras yo hablo con estos muchachos tan agradables ─sentenció su madre, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas y le indicaba a los gemelos que se acomodaran también.

─No hay problema. Solo recuerda que uno es gay y que tienen la edad de tu hijo.

─¡Deja de bromear respecto a eso! ¡La gente se lo creerá! ─chilló su madre avergonzada.

─¡Veintisiete años, mamá, veintisiete! ─repitió él mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

─¡Primera y última vez que tenemos charlas sobre chicos, Rintarou! ─declaró ella en una resolución que, él sabía, no le duraría mucho─. Lo siento, muchachos, es la primera vez que trae a alguien a casa y estoy un poco…

***

Al final, resultó que su madre quedó fascinada con los gemelos ─que Rintarou la entendía: era imposible no quedar idiotizado con el carisma de los hermanos, que cada uno a su particular manera, lograban atraer la atención de la otra persona sin siquiera desearlo.

El efecto fue el mismo por parte de los Miya. Para ellos, Hannah se veía como una tía joven, una amiga en la cual se podía confiar. Desprendía un aire de despreocupación que los atraía, y Rintarou comprendía, porque era consciente de que tenía una madre fantástica, que además tenía mano dura cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

Era genial, tan genial que en una noche, cuando Rintarou pasó por su habitación para recibir el beso de las buenas noches ─que _eres un caso perdido, Hannah, mira como crías a ese muchacho_ ─, ella lo tomó de la muñeca y le ordenó quedarse sentado en el borde del colchón unos minutos más.

─Tenemos que hablar de algo ─iluminó, ante la arruga que se había formado en su nariz. Con una pequeña sonrisa, ella alargó la mano y la presionó─. Pero tranquilo, no es nada malo.

─Dijiste lo mismo antes de mudarnos.

─Pues ya ves: nada malo ─rió, mientras él rodaba los ojos─. Es sobre Osamu y tú.

Eso atrajo su atención.

─¿Sobre nosotros?

─No quiero ser una metiche, Rin, lo sabes, ¿no? ─Él asintió sin entender que quería su madre en realidad─. Pero creo que como la adulta responsable que finjo ser, es necesario que hablemos de tu vida sexual.

Él se soltó del agarre, y abriendo en demasía los ojos, negó con la cabeza, evitando su mirada.

─No quiero hablar de esto, Hannah, es incómodo.

─Mira, voy a ser clara, Rintarou ─musitó ella con inusual seriedad─: no tuve ninguna charla de esta clase, ¿y sabes qué?, mírate a ti.

─Yo no voy a dejar a nadie embarazada, mamá ─subrayó él, y antes de que prosiguiera, continuó él─. Y sé que tengo que usar protección y esas cosas, existe la educación sexual.

Su madre se mordió el labio inferior, y viéndose derrotada, señaló la puerta con sus pupilas.

─Bueno, señor existe-la-educación-sexual, vete entonces.

─Mamá, gracias por el consejo, en serio, pero puedo solo con esto.

─Es que los chicos de ahora, ah… ─renegó ella─. Vete a dormir, Rin, es tarde.

─Te quiero, Hannah.

─Yo más, hijo.

***

Cuando se madre le habló de eso, parecía una charla fuera de contexto, que no se relacionaba en nada con el momento por el cual atravesaba su relación.

Esa tarde, sin embargo, se planteó el hecho de si su madre y Osamu no se habrían aliado para conducirlo a ello; porque mientras entraba a la habitación que compartían los gemelos, y su novio susurraba un suave _no hay nadie en casa_ , era imposible no relacionar ambas situaciones.

Sentándose sobre la cama de Osamu, observó la gemela a ésta del otro lado de la habitación. Estaba sin tender y había kilos de ropa tirada encima; contraria a la de su hermano, que se hallaba pulcramente ordenada.

Parado frente a él, Osamu lucía carente de la seguridad con la cual lo había invitado a irse a su casa. En ese momento, en cambio, bajo sus párpados caídos brillaba algo parecido al nerviosismo mezclado con una chispa de miedo.

─Lo siento, tal vez estoy presionando mucho las cosas ─confesó él, a la vez que sus ojos coincidían.

─¿De qué hablas?

─Últimamente… Últimamente no dejo de pensar en ti… E-en nosotros ─tartamudeó de manera incoherente. Suspirando, se sentó en el piso; y Rintarou pensó que no parecía el mismo de siempre─. Nada, nada, no importa, ¿quieres algo de beber?

─Espera. ─Detuvo él, impidiendo que Osamu se levantara─. Espera. Hablemos.

─No…

─Sí ─sentenció Rintarou, añadiendo en su voz un dejo de orden─. Entiendo a lo que te refieres, y yo… Mira, sé lo que quieres, pero yo…

─Lo entiendo.

─Es que soy virgen.

─Lo entiendo.

─Y no puedo simplemente venir y… Hacerlo ─explicó, golpeando el puño contra su rodilla─. No es que no quiera…

─Está bien, Suna, de veras ─dijo, mientras apoyaba una mano sobre el puño, calmando el traqueteo─. Te respeto y no te exijo nada, y no lo digo por decir, ¿entiendes? ─culminó. Luego, señalando el televisor, cambió de tópico conversacional con la rapidez de una saeta─ ¿Jugamos al Play?

─Carajo, sí. Tú sí que sabes complacer a un hombre.

─Y eso que no conoces mis dotes en otras áreas ─bromeó él alzando las cejas repetidas veces. Ante el silencio ajeno, apretó la boca─. ¿Muy rápido?

Rintarou dejó un pico sobre la delgada línea─ Más rápido soy yo en el Mario Kart.

La conversación murió, siendo sustituida velozmente por los sonidos que emitía el videojuego.

¿Y sobre esa primera vez?

Bueno, esa ya es otra historia.

***

***Quería dar a entender que el abuelo habla de manera informal (?) No sé en otros lugares, pero donde yo vivo es como… Aleyado. Paren, esa es igual de rara. Es como complicado, que siempre protesta por algo.**

**.**

**A Beca, porque me están encantando su shots para la week (cheequenla y no seas ratas).**

**Ehhh, no sé. Amo a Hannah y al OsaSuna. Otro prompt súper común y ta, no esperen mucho de mí. Al menos no le metí lemon de una, eh. Y Suna inseguro me puede, ok?**

**Ando sin tiempo así que los dejo por acá uwu.**

**Nana.**

**VIERON EL DIBUJO DE ARRIBA? Lo hizo[Mint-sama](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Mint-sama) asdfghjkl. Es súper talentosa y eficiente (EN SERIO TE ADMIRO MINTY). Lo veo y sigo pirando con lo bonito que es. Sunarin cumplió su sueño de ser Sailor Senshi jsjsjsjs.**

**Hizo otra versión utilizando otro método de... coloración? Ni idea xd pero ese se los subo mañana.**

**Minty me dedicó un dibujo súper lindo de Suna haciendo cosplay, si quieren chequearlo les recomiendo pasarme por mi Wattpad ([Its_Nana_Song)](https://www.wattpad.com/897505311-un-d%C3%ADa-para-amar-te-haikyuu-un-d%C3%ADa-para-amar), que lo he adjunto a este capítulo allí.**


	5. Un día para amar(nos)

**Prompt:** tier 1 «problema»

***

Las nuevas palabras favoritas de sus padres eran "busca problemas". Las utilizaban, principalmente, como un adjetivo (calificativo, hubiera agregado Atsumu) hacia Rintarou.

Cuando su madre hablaba, asqueada, sobre él, Osamu no podía dejar de imaginar a Rintarou como un mafioso al estilo Al Capone (así, con pipa y trajeado, sonriendo de forma seductora bajo un sombrero tan oscuro que se confundía con su cabello).

_Por ese camino no, Miya._

Y no, su madre, por una vez, no estaba juzgándolo sin fundamentos. ¿Dramatizaba y se comportaba como una histérica? Seguro, era la madre de Atsumu, al fin y al cabo; pero lo cierto era que Rintarou no le había dado una primera buena impresión.

***

El suceso había ocurrido hacía un par de semanas, en la escuela.

A pesar de no conversarlo jamás en voz alta, habían llegado a un acuerdo silencioso que decía que las muestras de afecto en público estaban prohibidas. Eso no evitaba, por supuesto, que a Osamu se le escapara un piropo subido de tono (que con su monótona voz, se camuflaba y hacía que todos se preguntaran a qué se refería), o que Suna, por entre sus pestañas, le dedicara una mirada que le daba vuelta la razón.

El equipo de voleibol ─creyéndose muy discretos─, les daban miradas curiosas cada vez que intercambiaban palabras, y hacían esfuerzos por dejarlos solos a toda costa. A Osamu le hubiera gustado decirles que dejaran de verse tan patéticos, pero Rintarou lo había convencido para que no comentara nada al respecto, a ver qué tan lejos llegaban.

Era cruel, ese novio suyo.

En fin, que en uno de esos días en los que Kita se sentía casamentero, los obligó a ellos dos a quedarse trapeando el gimnasio ─ _excelente, Shinsuke, que bien podrías ser mangaka shojo y serías un éxito_ ─, y así lo hicieron, ya que no había motivo por el cual replicar, y porque, en el fondo, se sentían conmovidos por el comportamiento de sus compañeros.

(Obviamente no iban a decirlo en voz alta, que tenían una dignidad que mantener).

De esta manera, y tras cumplir sus obligaciones, se deslizaron hasta los vestuarios, comentando en el camino que se bañarían en sus respectivas casas, que entre las tareas y sus bromas se les había hecho tarde y en cualquier momento vendría algún profesor a decirles que desocuparan ya el lugar.

Pero en el momento en el cual atravesaron la puerta de los vestidores, Rintarou lo empujó con delicadeza (porque todo lo que él hacía estaba cargado de una suavidad exquisita) contra uno de los _lockers_. Sonriendo de lado, Osamu correspondió pasando sus brazos a través de la cintura ajena, acercando más sus cuerpos.

Con una sonrisa pícara ─de esas que le daban vergüenza esbozar─, Rintarou se acercó a su boca, rozando sus labios. Risueño, Osamu sacó la lengua y tocó la unión de éstos, causando que los orbes rodaran. No hubo tiempo para sonrisas, no obstante, porque aprovechando la distracción, Osamu aprisionó el labio inferior de Rintarou (siempre abultado en una mueca que, a todas luces, parecía de seriedad; pero que a él le causaba una ternura impresionante) entre sus dientes. Tiró suavemente, a sabiendas de que el otro muchacho temblaba como vara verde cada vez que daban un paso nuevo en su relación. Ese día, para su sorpresa, envolvió su cabello teñido entre los dedos delgados y profundizó un beso que le hizo bullir el cuerpo.

Apretó más fuerte a Rintarou, queriendo sentirlo más cercano, aunque entre sus pechos ya no había espacio disponible ni para que se colara una escurridiza ráfaga. Rintarou emitió un quejido por la garganta que le hizo alzar los vellos de la nuca, y luego descendió las manos hasta sus mejillas, estrujándolas y apretando su nariz contra la suya.

Se separaron unos instantes, en los que Rintarou jadeó de forma ruidosa, para volver a fundirse con nuevo vigor.

Y hasta allí llegaron, porque la puerta de los vestuarios se abrió y el sonido de algo cayéndose les hizo separarse de un salto. Él, con la cara enrojecida, encaró a la mujer que los miraba horrorizada, y que, entre tartamudeos, les pidió que la siguieran.

*** 

Con las manos contraídas en un par de puños y las mejillas arreboladas, Osamu sospechó que a la madre de Rintarou no le faltaban ganas de golpear algo ─si era a la directora o a él, eso todavía no lo sabía. Sin necesidad de que le dijera nada, Rintarou se levantó y se colocó tras ella.

Los miró a ambos, y dejando escapar un suspiro, dijo:

─Está bien, chicos, no me vean así, que no estoy enojada. ─Aunque enseguida agregó:─. No estoy feliz, tampoco, pero los entiendo. Yo fui adolescente un día, hace no tanto.

─Señora...

─Es en serio ─confirmó ella, como leyendo la congoja en su rostro, que por mucho que intentara, no lograba ocultar─, no estoy enojada, muchachos, los entiendo. Otros, sin embargo, no son tan...

 _Indulgentes_ , completó Osamu en su mente, mientras la madre de Rintarou apretaba la boca, viendo de reojo como su (¿consuegra?) salía de la oficina y le enviaba una mirada que derrochaba reprobación.

Arrugando la nariz, en un gesto igual al de su hijo, se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa en su dirección y apuró a Rintarou a la vez que apoyaba una mano sobre su espalda, susurrando sobre su oreja _que en casa le esperaba una sorpresa_. Su propia madre, en cambio, tenía una ceja alzada, y gruñendo, le indicó que subiera al auto sin chistar.

Y así fue como su novio, el hombre más bueno que la tierra podía producir ­─con tendencias a grabar todo lo que ocurriera y reírse de sus adversarios─, terminó por ser el objeto de furia de su madre─ que de algo tenía que hablar con sus amigas, aunque fuera para criticar al _noviete_ que se traía su hijo.

De esa forma, y amando la mirada horrorizada que su madre ponía ante la mínima mención de Rintarou, Osamu disfrutaba de hablar por teléfono con él en su presencia, o de charlar sobre él con Atsumu ─que aunque era más bien la clase de chico bueno que no gozaba de molestar a su madre, se unía a las travesuras de su hermano como si fuera parte de su ADN, algo superior a su voluntad.

No tenía prohibido ver a Rintarou ─porque sus padres habían terminado por darse cuenta de que su filosofía era la anarquía y las reglas eran invisibles a sus ojos─, pero sí que intentaban no dejarlo reunirse con él, o llevarlo a casa.

Aunque claro, ellos no estaban en la casa familiar durante gran parte del día, y por mucho que fingían ser conocedores de todo lo que hacían sus hijos, lo cierto era que si Osamu llevaba a Rintarou a casa, el único que se enteraba de ello era Atsumu ─principal defensor del _OsaRin_ , en sus palabras, quien además se hallaba fielmente comprometido con su tarea de no delatarlos.

Es que podían pelear todo el tiempo, chincharse de manera constante y hasta matarse a golpes si la situación lo requería, pero Osamu tenía que reconocer que tenía el mejor hermano del mundo.

***

Fue en una de esas tardes en las cuales estaban solos ─pues su madre tenía reunión con la asociación de vecinos y su padre no llegaba hasta las tantas de la noche─, que Atsumu sugirió, de forma bastante obvia (si le preguntaban a él) que trajera a Suna a casa, aprovechando que él había quedado con unos amigos de su clase a cenar.

Le hizo caso, porque a fin de cuentas, una oportunidad para estar con Rintarou no iba a ser desperdiciada.

Así, mientras se despedía de su hermano, vio a Rintarou ingresar por el pórtico. Cuando se cruzó con Atsumu, éste le dijo algo al oído que lo hizo ruborizar de pies a cabeza, y al final, terminó por llegar a su altura con la cabeza gacha. Sin decir nada, y contrario a lo reacio que resultaba a los abrazos, fue él quien dio el primer paso y envolvió sus extremidades superiores alrededor de su torso. Sin darle pie a ver su rostro, lo enterró contra su hombro.

─¿Ocurre algo? ─cuestionó en voz baja, viendo a Atsumu perderse calle abajo─. Ven, entremos.

Solo que cuando se separaron, Osamu notó como los ojos aceituna del otro muchacho parecían brillar bajo el trazo de delineador que se había dibujado en el párpado. Él sonrió, sabiendo que cualquier comentario sobre ello pondría a Rintarou incómodo, y terminó por depositar un beso en su mejilla como agradecimiento.

Agradecimiento por estar a su lado, por dejarle verlo tal cual era ─un hombre que sudaba a mares en una cancha, que saboreaba la victoria y estaba cargado de pasión; pero también una delicada mariposa que sin quererlo, destilaba una inocente sensualidad que le hacía enloquecer.

Era dos caras de la misma moneda, y, dioses santos, Osamu se sentía afortunado de conocerlas a ambas.

─Nada ─dijo, encogiéndose de hombre─. ¿Vamos a tu cuarto?, ¿o nos quedamos aquí?

─Subamos ─accedió─ ¿Quieres comer algo?

Pestañeando, murmuró─ No, gracias.

─¿Ya cenaste?

─No seas pesado.

─Tienes que comer bien.

─Sí, sí ─concedió él, sin prestarle atención.

Osamu arqueó las cejas, porque había algo extraño en su mirada, en la forma que enfocaba su vista en su habitación, como redescubriéndola. Se sentó en su cama, con las piernas apretadas entre sí, y sin poder evitarlo, lo invadió una sensación de _deja vu_.

Acuclillándose frente a él, Osamu buscó que sus ojos coincidieran.

─¿Te ocurre algo? ─insistió.

─Es que... ─suspiró, viendo al suelo─. Hablé con 'Tsumu, el otro día, y...

─¿Sobre qué? ─apresuró Osamu, preguntándole que podría haberle dicho el imbécil de su hermano.

─Sobre... Ti.

Osamu suspiró, la resignación impregnada en su aliento─ Bueno, a ver, dime, ¿qué te dijo ese merluzo?

El labio de Rintarou, siempre abultado, pareció hincharse aún más.

─Es que él me dijo que... Que... ─balbuceó, apretando los puños─. Me preguntó si nos habíamos acostado.

─Ah. ¿Y qué le dijiste?

─Pues la verdad ─obvió─. Pero entonces él dijo que... ─Osamu ya podía verse a sí mismo asfixiando con sus manos desnudas a su gemelo, ese zopenco─. Que tú te aburrías rápido de los chicos, y comentó también que si lograba...

─Ya ─detuvo él─. No sigas, porque voy a hacer la gran Caín y, carajo ─gruñó él, llevándose ambas manos a la cara y refregándola con fuerza─. Mira, Rin: estoy enamorado de ti, muchísimo, ¿lo sabes?

─Sí, pero...

─Te lo dije la última vez: no te exijo nada, y no estoy tratando de convencerme de eso, en serio lo siento. Mira, no soy bueno hablando, pero que sepas que, por sobre todas las cosas te amo. Y si tengo que adherirme al celibato el resto de mi vida... Bueno, no te voy a decir que será fácil, pero...

─No soy asexual ─interrumpió Rintarou, mostrándole las palmas de sus manos─. Solo... Bueno, me pone nervioso todo esto ─explicó─ ¿De dónde sacaste que no quiero acostarme contigo?

─Una tarde que yo y 'Tsumu... ─comenzó, aunque enseguida hizo las conexiones pertinentes y se apretó la nariz─. Ese imbécil quería que habláramos de esto. Mierda, cómo no me di cuenta.

─No seas malo, él solo... Se mete porque piensa que ayuda. ─Lo defendió Rintarou, aunque más que compresión, destilaba duda─. No es una mala persona.

─Ya lo voy a ayudar yo a no meter la nariz donde...

Sus vacías amenazas fueron cortadas por Rintarou, que agachando la cabeza, apoyó la boca contra la suya. Silenciada la cháchara, Osamu dejó que sus pestañas descansaran en sus mejillas. Pronto, Rintarou profundizó el beso: más húmedo, y a la vez, un incendio...

Hizo otra vez ese sonido con la garganta, el gruñido ahogado del vestuario. Atontando, se despegó de sus labios. Frente a él, las mejillas de Rintarou se habían tornado escarlata, y por la forma en que mantenía la boca entreabierta, Osamu adivinó que esperaba otro beso.

─No hagas eso ─pidió en una plegaria, y luego agregó─. El ruido ese...

─Osamu ─llamó a su vez, provocando que el susodicho levantara la vista─. Te juro que cuando quiera detenerme te lo diré, pero... Pero, ¿podrías venir aquí?

 _Venir aquí_ , qué expresión.

Osamu se incorporó, viéndolo desde arriba. Se preguntó si no se vería muy intimidante ─no quería verse intimidante, deseaba, al contrario, que Rintarou pensara que era su igual ( _agh, que asqueroso me he vuelto_ ). Rintarou levantó sus pies, cubierto por un par de soquetes blancos; y se aproximó más al centro de la cama.

Se sentó frente a él, inspeccionando sus definidas facciones, las cuales destilaban una seguridad matadora. Como para confirmarle que estaba completamente de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo, fue él quien volvió a comenzar el beso.

Tomándolo por los brazos, acercó aún más sus cuerpos. Pasó una de sus piernas por sobre el muslo de Rintarou, de forma que las distancia se redujera aún más y arrastró una de sus manos hasta la barbilla ajena, tomándola entre sus dedos. Los de Rintarou ─tan distintos a los suyos; delgados y huesudos─, se enterraron en su cabello y en su nuca.

Dios, Rintarou podía ser un problema, pero era su problema, y como tal, lidiaría con él.

Estaba muy nervioso, notó en cuanto observó cómo su mano temblaba al descender hasta el cuello de Rintarou. Le besó las mejillas y la mandíbula, y cada vez que ejercía un poco más de presión con sus labios, Rintarou se deshacía con su nombre entre los dientes, repitiéndolo como una mantra.

Rintarou, que con timidez acariciaba su espalda y su pecho, se dejó quitar la camiseta y besar las clavículas. Lo tumbó sobre la cama, con una de sus manos apoyada entre los omóplatos ─hueco que parecía haber sido diseñado para que ésta encastrara a la perfección, como un rompecabezas.

Un problema, ya. ¿Cómo semejante belleza podía ser un problema? Problemas tenía su madre, que no quería aceptar que su hijo era gay y se acostaba con el chico más hermoso de la faz de la tierra.

Él abrió las piernas, dejando que Osamu se posicionara entre ellas, y cuando volvió a centrar su atención en los hinchados labios ajenos, sintió cada parte de su anatomía chocar contra la de Rintarou. Solo entonces, encerrando la vergüenza y olvidando el pudor, emitió un quejido con la boca abierta. Clavó enseguida sus ojos en los de Osamu, como buscando su aprobación; y él, sonriendo con picardía, dio una embestida por sobre la ropa.

_Hacerle correr el delineador..._

Las manos de Rintarou vibraron contra su espalda, y otro quejido involuntario se le escapó. Los ojos se le dieron vuelta en sus cuencas, y Osamu terminó por recordar cuan sensible había sido en sus primeras veces, tan similar a Rintarou...

Aferrándose de sus hombros, y para su sorpresa, fue Rintarou quien levantó las caderas medio minuto después, chocándolas con las suyas. Parpadeó, sonrojándose ante el atrevimiento del otro muchacho, quien se veía satisfecho ante su reacción.

Con la perplejidad aun brillando en las pupilas, dejó que Rintarou se acomodara sobre su cuerpo, tumbándolo a él y sentándose sobre sus caderas. Pestañeaba mucho, y cuando alargó sus manos para colocarlas sobre sus pectorales, Osamu supo que estaba impregnándose de valor para decir algo.

─¿Estás bien? ─murmuró en pregunta.

─Sí ─respondió, apenas moviendo la lengua─. No soy de cerámica, lo sabes, ¿no? ─bromeó.

─Perdona por querer ser un buen novio ─refunfuñó él, en un susurro.

Rintarou agachó la cabeza, tironeando de su labio inferior, y con las palabras apretadas, contestó:

─Ya lo eres, tonto ─rió─. El mejor. ¿Te puedes quitar la remera?

Obedeció, dejando expuesta la piel que, sin dilataciones, Rintarou empezó a acariciar con la punta de sus dedos helados y callosos, produciéndole un cosquilleo agradable. Se mordió el labio, viendo con cariño la concentración que mostraba en un acto tan sencillo como delinearle el estómago.

─Estoy muy enamorado de...

_... ti_

La puerta se abrió tras aplicarle una fuerza descomunal. Golpeó la pared y el tablón de corcho que había colgado en ésta, dejando caer un montón de papeles que se hallaban clavados en éste. Bajo el umbral, las mejillas encendida de Miya Ichigo ─su madre─ denotaban furia y vergüenza a partes iguales. No gritó, para su sorpresa, pero su enojo silencioso era igual de temible.

Con rápida torpeza, se apartaron el uno del otro.

─Volví antes ─anunció con frialdad tan indiscutible verdad. Pronunció, luego de un breve e incómodo silencio, las siguientes palabras con los labios tan fruncidos que parecía haber chupado un limón─. Espero que sea la última vez que los encuentro así, Osamu.

Y entonces se dio la vuelta, marchándose por el pasillo.

El cuerpo se le había helado ─real y figurativamente─, así que se colocó la camiseta. Rintarou hizo lo mismo, aunque un temblor corriéndole la espina dorsal lo hizo terminar después. Con un suspiro, Osamu se aproximó y lo abrazó.

─Tranquilo. Tranquilo. Lo siento mucho.

***

Sí, por esas cosas su madre se empeñaba en llamar a Rintarou un problema.

Y hubiera estado bien ─bueno, no; pero Osamu habría podido soportarlo─, de no ser porque, durante las siguientes semanas, el comportamiento de su novio cambió de tal forma que parecía otra persona, y sin poder evitarlo, había terminado por culpar a su madre como la causante del estado de Rintarou.

Qué bonita familia, claro que sí.

***

**Yo iba a escribir smut del hard pero no pude :/ soy una niña, discúlpenme. Igual quedé satisfecha con la escena, dentro de todo.**

**Lo de hoy va para Datte, porque es adorable, me hace reír un montón y hace pila anda por estos lares.**

**Nana.**


	6. Un día para amar (o no)

**Prompt:** tier 1 «distancia»

***

Desde que su padre había comenzado a arribar a Hyogo con frecuencia, Rintarou sentía que todo se estaba trastocando en su vida.

Lo primero fue su propia persona en relación a la dinámica familiar. Su madre suspiraba cual colegiala enamorada cuando el auto de su padre aparcaba fuera todos los sábados a la tarde; el abuelo resoplaba con enojo, mascullando improperios contra él ─y, por primera vez, Rintarou no se sentía exasperado ante sus quejidos─; y para culminar, ya ni siquiera se hallaba cómodo dentro de su propio hogar.

¿Qué se creía su padre? ¿Pensaba que si llegaba con una bonita sonrisa y un _tú eres la única para mí, Hannah_ podría reconquistar a su madre así como así?

Pues, para su perplejidad, el hombre iba rumbeado; porque las reacciones de su madre no eran más que sonrisas encantadoras, y mejillas sonrojadas y un estado de perpetua idiotez causada por la persona amada.

Y él estaba comenzando a fastidiarse, para ser sincero.

Y obviamente que tal emoción no pudo ser reprimida por demasiado tiempo, porque por más que fingiera no serlo, lo cierto era que Rintarou se caracterizaba demasiado transparente y sincero para quienes lo conocían; así que finalmente, un domingo, tras ver el auto perderse en la esquina; estalló ─a su manera, claro.

─Ya no quiero que venga, mamá ─expresó, con la voz más tranquila que fue capaz de esbozar, sin girarse a verla.

Parpadeando, ella se movió hasta quedar frente a él. Rintarou le llevaba unas dos cabezas, pero a pesar de todo; su madre siempre resultaba intimidante. Tal vez era la resolución con la que hacía las cosas, o el hecho de no poder negarle nada; pero cuando entonó sus siguientes palabras, Rintarou casi se sintió culpable de reclamar.

─Pero es tu padre, Rin, y está intentando hacer las cosas bien.

─Genial por él y por su consciencia ─moduló como pudo, mientras evitaba verla─, pero yo no lo quiero aquí.

─Rintarou ─pidió, con tono de súplica, tomando con sus manos su rostro y haciendo que sus caras coincidieran─, no seas egoísta.

─Tú no seas egoísta, Hannah ─gruñó él, zafándose de su agarre─, ¿o me vas a negar que no te encanta que esté aquí? ─Se burló, sintiéndose profundamente culpable tras exteriorizar tal pensamiento.

─No me hables así ─dijo ella, borrando la mueca compasiva. La nueva seriedad, tan extraña de ver en su cara, hizo que él diera un paso atrás─. Entiendo que te duela lo que nos hizo, Rin, a mí también me duele…

─¡¿Y entonces por qué lo dejas entrar?! ─explotó arrugando la nariz, en una clara mueca que demostraba lo repugnante que le resultaba la simple idea de compartir espacio vital con él.

─¡Porque sé perdonar! ¡Y no me grites! ─chilló, mitad desesperada y mitad temblando de cólera─. Ve a tu habitación, te llamaré para cenar.

─Mamá…

─¡No es negociable, Rintarou! ─gritó, dándose la vuelta.

Sintió sus fosas nasales dilatarse, y con furia, se fue zapateando hasta su habitación.

Hacía años que Hannah no lo castigaba; era casi un adulto, ¡no tenía derecho a castigarlo! ¿Por qué no se ponía en su lugar, por un momento? Su padre no era ningún santo, eso estaba claro, les había hecho mucho mal, demasiado para ser perdonado…

Rintarou no podía pensar siquiera en la palabra _disculpa_ asociada a su padre. ¿Por qué ella sí?

 _Ha sido su amor desde la secundaria_ , se recordó. ¿Él sería capaz de perdonarle a Osamu una infidelidad? No lo creía, y menos aún si demostraba ser una persona tan jodida con los niños y con él mismo.

¡Agh! ¡No lo quería ahí! Estaba jodiendo todo; invadiendo su lugar seguro, cambiando a su madre, provocando discusiones…

¿Qué tan difícil era hacerle caso, por una maldita vez?

***

─Estás raro.

─Soy raro, Osamu.

─Ya, por eso lo señalo: estás más raro de lo normal ─apuntó. Unos metros más adelante, Oomimi y Atsumu conversaban con fluidez, sin prestarles atención.

─No es nada, de verdad. ─Le quitó importancia.

─Has estado así desde lo que pasó en mi casa ─señaló. Rintarou tragó saliva, y lo notara o no, justo después de eso, Osamu buscó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, ocultándolos dentro de su campera─. ¿Te ha puesto mal lo que ha dicho mi madre?

─No, no ─desestimó él, batiendo la mano restante─. Solo estoy nervioso por la Spring High, después de lo del año pasado esperan mucho de nosotros…

Osamu arqueó una ceja, pero dejó ir el tema. Apretando su agarre, acercó sus cuerpos.

─Bueno, sabes que siempre puedes hablar de lo que quieras conmigo, ¿no? ─recordó, dejando un pequeño beso en su frente; ante lo cual Atsumu pegó un grito, volteándose solo para molestarlos.

Apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro ajeno, susurró un _sí_ tan minúsculo que se perdió en el aire.

***

Claro, en la teoría eso era mucho más fácil.

El viernes por la tarde el abuelo salió a reunirse con el club de shogi. Lo normal, en realidad. Lo raro era que, mientras tanto, sumergida hasta las narices con harina, su madre batallaba para preparar una cena presentable, obviamente en honor al visitante que, Rintarou sabía, recibirían.

¿Lo aún más extraño? Su madre _odiaba_ cocinar.

Las cosas entre él y Hannah habían estado extrañas desde la pelea, pero ese día, la tensión que flotaba en el ambiente estaba multiplicada por mil. Nunca peleaban, al contrario, por la naturaleza opuesta de sus comportamientos, la dinámica era distendida, calmada…

Unida.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el golpeteo de la puerta. Exasperado, pero aliviado de no tener que seguir lidiando con la seriedad de Hannah, se acercó a ésta; cuadrando los hombros para enfrentar a su padre.

Solo que no era él.

Con las mejillas abultadas por chupar un caramelo, Osamu lo saludó con la mano.

─¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ─Se le escapó a Rintarou, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

_No, no, no, no…_

─Te escribí un texto ─respondió él, como si ese fuera un justificante suficiente.

─No puedo dejarte pasar ─dijo, evadiendo su abrasadora mirada─. N-no es que no quiera… Es que… ¡Tengo tarea!

Arqueando las cejas, Osamu esperó a que agregara algo más; pero tras su silencio, suspiró y apretó los labios. Miró el cielo con semblante distraído, la fachada de la casa, la pintura descorchada, la maleza que crecía a sus pies y luego su rostro.

─Bueno, ¿ahora me vas a decir la verdad? ─solicitó con diplomacia, aunque las llamas que iluminaban sus orbes le estaban haciendo saber que de lo que menos tenía ganas era de ser simpático.

─Es la verdad. ─Se defendió, luchando para que su rostro delatara sus emociones lo menos posible─. Mi mamá va a matarme si repruebo una materia más.

─Rintarou… ─comenzó él, pero fue cortado por la respiración errática de su novio, quien viendo su reloj en la muñeca, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hasta la vereda.

─Te tienes que ir ─ordenó, señalando el camino a su casa.

─No. ─habló entre dientes; aunque tras un suspiro, volvió a su apatía habitual─. Tenemos que hablar.

_No quería ser brusco._

─Mañana ─ofreció él. Sentía las manos pegajosas a causa de los nervios, y _Osamu que no se marchaba_ ─. Mañana hablaremos. Hablaremos, pero ahora no.

─Rintarou… ─insistió, con cansancio.

─Me tengo que ir ─dijo. Soltó su brazo y se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás, porque si lo hacía, sabía que terminaría llorándole sus penas a Osamu, y no quería eso.

No quería preocupar a Osamu.

A Osamu no. Él era su fuerte, su lugar seguro, donde no habían preguntas incómodas que responder. Donde podía fingir que todo estaba bien.

Él no iba a arruinar eso.

***

Pero, obviamente, su ingenuidad tuvo que ser destrozada; porque por mucho que se esforzara en fingir que todo estaba bien con Osamu; lo cierto era que su relación estaba desgastándose ante su negativa a hablar.

Porque Osamu podía oficiar de refugio, pero no era uno. Era una persona de carne y hueso, que amaba, que sentía. Era el hombre que se desvivía por hacerlo feliz, y como tal, estaba preocupado por él.

El tercer fin de semana que Rintarou lo echó de su casa, la mueca hostil de Osamu se acrecentó, y soltándose de su conciliador agarre, lo encaró.

─Basta ─gruñó en voz baja─. Basta de decirme que todo está bien.

─Pero lo está.

─¡Estás temblando! ¡Es obvio que algo no está bien! ─chilló, encolerizado y fuera de sí. Lo tomó de los hombros, y con los párpados humedecidos, descansó su frente contra la suya─. ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

─No es eso, ‘Samu… ─balbuceó─. Te amo, te amo mucho, Pero confía en mí: cuando me sienta preparado, te lo voy a decir. Te lo juro.

─Yo más ─respondió, impregnando de cariño sus palabras─. Si tienes un problema, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Estoy aquí para ayudarte ─recordó, besándole la frente─. Por favor, cuídate mucho.

Y lo vio marcharse, con la vista gacha. Sentía un nudo terrible en la garganta, de esos que no lo dejaban tragar apropiadamente. ¿Él había sido el causante de esa mirada derrotada que embriagaba las pupilas de Osamu?

Todo le estaba saliendo mal, concluyó, mientras arrastraba los pies por el caminito hasta su casa.

Tenía que detener esa locura.

Con decisión, atravesó la casa y se paró frente a su madre, que apenas despegó la vista del horno para verlo.

─Le voy a hablar a papá de Osamu, y dependiendo de lo que responda… Bueno, sí él lo acepta, tal vez cambie mi opinión respecto a sus visitas ─explicó, siendo la firmeza y la implacabilidad personificada.

Su madre exhaló con fuerza. Levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos enormes en los suyos. Las pupilas oscuras de Hannah siempre habían estado llenas de pureza, de amor; pero en ese momento, lucían apagadas, como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento.

─Sabía que era eso lo que te traía mal ─pronunció ella bajito, como si fuera algo que la avergonzara.

─Lo siento ─farfulló él, mientras tiraba de una hilacha que se salía de su remera, buscando lucir distraído.

─No, yo lo siento ─suspiró ella, con la culpa tintada en su parlamento─. Yo soy la adulta. Ay, Dios. ─Se estrelló la mano contra la frente, mientras tomaba asiento en la encimera─. Que tonta he estado siendo. Una insensible…

─Es que lo amas ─señaló él, con obviedad.

─Ya. Ese es el problema. Ese siempre ha sido el problema ─enunció ella con resignación. La voz gangosa le hizo saber que en cualquier momento se le caerían las lágrimas.

─¿Mamá?

─Nada, nada. No importa. ─Le restó importancia, pasándose una mano por la cara y sacudiendo su cabello oscurísimo─. No importa ─repitió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y volviendo a apoyar los pies en el piso─. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, hablar con él…

La puerta volvió a ser tocada.

_Respira._

***

Rintarou lo sabía.

Sabía que la palabra con _M_ rodaba en la lengua de su padre, a punto de ser dicha en voz alta. La boca apretada y los ojos entrecerrados eran claras pruebas de ello, y tanto él como su madre eran conscientes de que, de un momento a otro, la tirante paz que los envolvía sería rota.

─Tienes un novio ─dijo su padre, en un eco a sus palabras.

Asintió, serio, sin mostrar debilidad ni dar el brazo a torcer.

_Firmeza, Rintarou._

Tic, toc. Tic, toc.

─Podría traerlo a casa el próximo sábado, ¿no, Junsu? ─propuso su madre, con la intención de alivianar el ambiente. Era una tarea sin sentido, porque su padre parecía haber dejado de respirar. Una nube oscura se cernía sobre su cabeza, y con tempestuosa calma, apoyó ambas palmas sobre la mesa.

─Pensé que habíamos hablado de eso cuando aún vivíamos juntos, Rintarou ─comentó él, con fría furia.

 _No respondas_ , decía la mirada de su madre, cargada de una advertencia muda.

─Junsu… ─llamó Hannah, utilizando ese tono conciliador que solía poner antes de una pelea─. Sé razonable…

─Parece que yo soy el único razonable ─rebatió él. Apretó la boca en un gesto de disconformidad─. No entiendo como lo dejas seguir con esta locura.

─Junsu, no seas así ─dijo ella. La templanza de sus facciones había desparecido, siendo sustituida con una mueca férrea que Rintarou había extrañado en las últimas semanas─. Osamu es un buen muchacho y le hace bien a Rin, soy consciente de lo que ocurre con nuestro hijo…

─Creo que ese el problema, Hannah: ¡sabes lo que ocurre y no haces nada! ─criticó él, levantando la voz. En su puesto, Rintarou fue víctima de un temblor que le hizo sacudir el cuerpo entero.

─¡¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer?! ─gritó Hannah, poniéndose de pie. Parecía una leona, asoció Rintarou, a la vez que ella daba un pisotón─ ¿Arruinar la felicidad de mi hijo?

─¡¿Por qué no te das cuenta?!

─¡¿Cuenta de qué?

─Estás haciendo todo mal… ─masculló él, bajando la cabeza, como si su madre fuera tan irracional que no valiera la pena discutir con ella─. Pero bueno, supongo que es mi culpa… Nunca estuve en casa el tiempo suficiente como para ser la mano dura.

─¿Me estás llamando permisiva? ─escudriñó ella, fulminándolo con los ojos.

─¿Vas a negarlo? ─preguntó con sorna e incredulidad.

Llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz, Hannah se lo pellizcó con fuerza.

─Ve a tu cuarto, Rin ─dictaminó ella, en un esfuerzo por serenarse en su presencia.

─Mamá…

─Por favor, Rintarou, no me contradigas ─redobló, bajando la mano y dejándole ver las dos marcas rojizas en su cara.

Le hizo caso, y desde la penumbra de su habitación, escuchó reclamos que iban y venían; gritos entreverados y el llanto de su madre, que en momentos de furia comenzaba a sollozar a moco tendido. Apretando la tela de sus pantalones, rezó para que se callaran.

Y lo hicieron, eventualmente, tras el _todo se fue a la mierda cuando quedaste embarazada de ese maricón_ y la clara y escueta respuesta de su madre, que musitada con desapego, lo invitaba a retirarse de la casa.

Solo cuando sintió el motor del auto arrancar, Rintarou permitió que sus propios ojos dejaran caer todas las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo a causa de la impotencia.

Corrió escaleras abajo, solo para encontrar a su madre llorando, con la cara apoyada en la puerta de entrada. La abrazó por detrás, y cuando se dio la vuelta, escondió su cara en su pecho.

─Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento ─farfulló ella, apenas pudiendo articular las palabras.

─No pasa nada, mami, no pasa nada ─consoló él, dejando que su mejilla descansara contra la coronilla ajena─. ¿Te hizo algo?

Ella negó. Con delicadeza, la arrastró hasta la cocina y preparó un té, mientras Hannah se secaba las lágrimas con una servilleta, tratando de reprimir los gemidos que luchaban por liberarse de su garganta.

─Toma, mamá ─ofreció, colocando la taza a un lado de su mano temblorosa─. Ya está…

─P-perdona, Rin ─tartamudeó, haciéndose aire con la servilleta─. Dios, yo soy la debería estar consolándote. ─Se reprendió a sí misma─. Mierda.

─Está bien… ─La excusó él, importándole poco y nada su propio bienestar. Volvió a escudriñarla con detenimiento, y dubitativo, mencionó:─. Él… Él dijo unas cosas bastante horribles.

─¿A quién le importa? ─Rió ella, entre lágrimas─. Dios, que tonta… Siempre tan tonta, Hannah, siempre…

─Mamá…

─Es que… Esta no es la primera vez… ─balbuceó, de manera confusa.

─¿La primera vez?

─Tú… Claro que no lo recuerdas, pero… Cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada de ti… ─relató ella, en su lucha por hallar las palabras correctas─. Bueno, yo era muy joven: tenía tu edad, más o menos. ─Se mordió el labio inferior─. Mis padres me dijeron que lo mejor que podía hacer era… Tú sabes. Pero yo no quería: quería tenerte, y quería tener una familia ─contó, y luego soltó una carcajada que se sintió fuera de lugar en el silencio en el cual estaba sumida la casa─. Qué estúpida, era una niña todavía…

» En fin, que con mucho esfuerzo, logramos sacarte adelante. Nos mudamos a Tokio y… Y yo quise terminar la secundaria y sacarme una carrera…

─Y él no te dejó ─adivinó, con pesadumbre.

Ella no respondió─ Esa fue la primera vez que pensé en escaparme. Tú, yo y el auto. Hubo otras, pero nunca lo supiste. Nadie lo supo. Lo amaba, lo amaba muchísimo; por eso no me fui.

─¿Y por qué de pronto decidiste hacerlo?, ¿fue la infidelidad? ─curioseó, preguntándose si no estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

─Sí, un poco ─confesó ella─. No sé. Tú te veías muy triste y pensé que un cambio nos vendría bien a los dos.

Sin saber qué sentir, cuestionó:

─¿Lo amas, a pesar de todo?

─No sé ─lloriqueó ella, ocultando su mirada tras la servilleta─. Pero importa poco; ya no lo quiero en mi vida. A mí puede decirme lo quiera, pero culparte a ti de nuestras desgracias… Eso no.

Él no dijo nada, solo alargó su mano y envolvió la muñeca caliente y palpitante de su madre. No era bueno con las palabras, no le gustaba hablar de sentimientos y definitivamente era malísimo para consolar a cualquier; pero iba a ser su soporte.

Porque ella era incondicional, era la mejor; y Rintarou no iba a dejarla a la deriva.

─Pero ya está ─cerró ella el tema, sacudiendo la cabeza─. No creo que vuelva por aquí en un largo tiempo. Ya no te preocupes por él.

Rintarou le dijo que la única digna de su preocupación era ella, y con una pequeña sonrisa, Hannah deslizó sus dedos a través de su mejilla, mientras murmuraba que era perfecto y que lo amaba más que a nada.

***

A la diez de la noche, cuando estaba más cerca de irse a la cama que otra cosa; alguien tocó la puerta. Hannah y él se miraron, dudando sobre si atender o no. Levantándose de su lugar, su madre se hizo con la escopeta colgada sobre la chimenea ─que aunque no tenía municiones, impresionaba bastante.

─Yo abriré. ─Se adelantó Rintarou, antes de que ella se quejara.

Para su sorpresa, del otro lado del umbral lo sobresaltaron los ojos cansados de Atsumu; que escondido bajo una capucha, trasmutó sus facciones a causa del espanto que le produjo ver a Hannah con el arma.

─Juro que vengo con buenas intenciones ─confirmó con velocidad, extendiendo las manos con los ojos como platos─. No dispare, señora, somos familia.

Hannah bajó la escopeta entre risas bajas, y volviendo a dejar el artefacto en su lugar, lo invitó a pasar; diciéndole que hiciera silencio porque el abuelo dormía, y que no se descalzara; que esas cosas no iban con su hogar.

─¿Ha pasado algo, Atsumu-kun? ─cuestionó ella, tras encajarle entre las manos una taza de té─. No es que te esté echando…

─Lo siento ─musitó él, viendo el humo que expedía el brebaje─. Sé que no son horas de venir, pero… Tenía que hablar contigo, Suna ─declaró, oteando en su dirección.

Entendiendo, su madre dijo que se iría a acostar; que no se olvidara de cerrar la puerta con llave.

Cuando estuvieron solos otra vez, Rintarou clavó su vista en Atsumu. Lucía agitado, como si no estuviera completamente en sus cabales. Había algo que latía en sus pupilas ─algo errático y preocupante─ que le hacía pensar que la visita no tenía fines positivos.

─Estoy preocupado por Osamu ─comenzó, suspirando. Rintarou acercó más su cara a la suya, y como leyendo su terror, Atsumu negó con la cabeza─. Está bien, pero…

─¿Pero? ─apuró.

─Temo que su distanciamiento más las peleas en casa están acabando con su cordura ─manifestó él con aflicción bordeando su discurso.

_¿Las peleas en casa?_

─No quiero echarte ninguna culpa, porque también eres mi amigo, pero últimamente… No te has comportado como el mejor novio ─apuntó con la voz queda, temiendo ofenderlo.

─Tienes razón ─coincidió él─. En las últimas semanas no he tenido cabeza para pensar en nada más que en mí mismo.

Exhaló, presionando los dedos contra sus sienes. Era consciente de que las cosas con Osamu se estaban desgastando ante sus narices, que la distancia ─física y emocional─ ahondaba en su relación; y que sus miedos, paranoias e inquietudes lo estaban alejando, y no solo de su novio.

Observando de reojo a Atsumu, intentó evocar la última vez que salieron juntos a divertirse un fin de semana.

─¿Qué está pasando en tu casa, ‘Tsumu? ─preguntó, la ansiedad siendo palpable en cada una de las letras pronunciada.

─Mis padres… Desde que te pillaron en casa con ‘Samu no han sido muy… Simpáticos con él ─confesó, dejando que sus párpados cayeran─. Bueno, en realidad nunca ha sido el hijo favorito, pero…

─Mierda ─masculló él entre dientes, levantándose y dando una vuelta alrededor de la sala─. Mierda, mierda, mierda…

_Pero es que no era más imbécil porque el día tenía veinticuatro horas._

─Tengo que hablar con él ─concluyó.

No había querido hacer partícipe a Osamu de sus problemas en un acto de ególatra altruismo; buscando no preocuparlo, queriéndolo tenerlo en caja de cristal irrompible, deseando su felicidad.

Y al final, resultaba que lo único que estaba logrando era acrecentar su dolor.

Atsumu colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, como diciéndole que dejara de preocuparse por cosas que, en ese momento, aún no podían solucionar.

─Mañana… Hablen, ¿sí? Por favor ─rogó él. Ardía de zozobra por su hermano, y Rintarou notó que jamás lo había visto así, con ese terror mudo que parecía escurrirse en los rincones de la casa debido a su intensidad─. Por favor.

_Mañana…_

Él no iba a seguir contribuyendo a su separación; porque lo amaba, porque quería permanecer a su lado….

_… Un nuevo amanecer._

***

**A Lu, la otra mitad del dúo dinámico. Me dan mucha ternura las interacciones de las gemelas jsjsjs.**

**Ufff, no tengo mucho que decir. Me duele un poco la cabeza, so, si encuentran alguna incoherencia avisen, porque se me pueden haber saltado.**

**¿Odiaban a Ichigo? Bueno. Junsu es su versión malvada jajajaja. Nah, Ichigo es mala, pero por sobre todas las cosas, ella se mueve pensando en lo que será mejor para sus hijos, porque los quiere (lo hace mal, eso seguro xd); pero bueno, que digamos que Junsu es Satanás e Ichigo un demonio menor (?**

**Tsum llegó a salvar el día, ya veremos como termina esto (tuvimos poco presente a Samu, pero lo compenso en el próximo capítulo juro).**

**Dejo por acá,**

**Nana.**


	7. Un día para amar (vivir y haberte conocido)

** ALERTA DE SPOILER ARCO DE LAS NACIONALES, obvio, pero el que avisa no traiciona. **

**Prompts:** tier 1 «comida» + **bonus prompt** tier 2 «amanecer»

***

Mientras Atsumu se lavaba los dientes y él terminaba de masticar su desayuno; el timbre sonó dos veces seguidas.

Arqueando sus perfectas cejas, Miya Ichigo preguntó en voz alta quién sería el impertinente que molestaba a esas horas de la mañana. A la vez que ella apuraba el café, su padre optó por encogerse de hombros, porque le importaban bien poco los dramas de su esposa (o lo dramas, en realidad).

Entre refunfuños, la matriarca de los Miya se aproximó a la puerta. Aunque Osamu no podía verla, conocía con exactitud la mueca en la cual sus facciones estaban apretadas; y en su mente, se burló del pobre idiota que tuviera que lidiar con su humor de perros; que últimamente no había parado de acrecentarse.

Desde su encuentro con Rintarou, Ichigo no paraba de apretar los puños y quejarse de él; como si fuera una mosca que vivía con el fin de molestarla. Cuando su padre le había preguntado que ocurría con ella y su reciente neurosis, Atsumu y él fingieron demencia. El teatrillo se les cayó más rápido que un vaso enganchado con el codo; porque su madre, al igual que los cristales, era peligrosa y de apariencia frágil.

Entre sollozos, le dijo a su marido lo que había presenciado.

Y ahí sí que se había liado la gorda; porque desde entonces, su padre había guardado un profundo silencio, como si estuviera de luto. Ella, por otra parte, no dudaba en recalcarle a cada segundo que estaba arruinando su vida.

Como si Rintarou fuera el primer chico en su vida.

Era, eso sí, la relación más seria que había tenido, y por ello se había atrevido a llevarlo a casa; cosa inimaginable con cualquiera de sus otros amantes.

Sus padres sabían que era gay desde hacía años, así que no entendía por qué justo _en ese momento_ se les había antojado armar jaleo.

Tal vez, porque tirar(se) a Rintarou en su cama frente a ellos era la prueba irrefutable de que no tenía marcha atrás, de que era así y así sería siempre.

Al concluir que Atsumu pensaba alargar su estadía en el baño durante varios minutos más, decidió que, mientras él hacía todos sus rituales matutinos de belleza, Osamu mearía tranquilo y se lavaría los dientes con lentitud, todo con tal de exasperarlo e invadir su supuesto espacio.

Pero la maldad se quedó en intención cuando, al levantarse listo para marchar al baño, obtuvo la vista de los cabellos despeinados de Rintarou por sobre la cabeza de su madre.

_Qué carajos hacía él allí._

Intentando mantener la compostura, se aproximó hasta la entrada. Se asomó por sobre el hombro de Ichigo, clavando sus ojos ─que esperaba, denotaran advertencia─ en su dirección. Su madre, con la boca torcida, apoyaba una mano en el marco en señal de que no podía ingresar a la casa.

─Rintarou… ─masculló. Apartando con suavidad a su madre, le hizo un gesto para que entrara, ante la atónita mirada de la mujer, que abrió la boca para replicar con molestia.

─Osamu, me parece que no estás en posición de… ─advirtió, siendo interrumpida por los pasos apresurados de Atsumu, que se aproximaba a la puerta listo para marcharse.

─Sunarin ─dijo con evidente sorpresa─. No espera verte aquí, ahora, ya.

─Pensé que podíamos irnos los tres juntos ─aclaró él a su gemelo. Rápidamente, desvió la mirada hacia su madre, y agachando suavemente la cabeza, agregó:─. Pero puedo marcharme si no soy bienvenido.

Inhalando de forma ruidosa, Ichigo los observó con impotencia; y viéndose superada en número, se dio la vuelta y volvió a la mesa, entre quejas mudas.

─Yo me quedo con él ─ofreció Atsumu─. Ve a hacer tus cosas.

Obedeció, no sin antes acercarse y besarle con rapidez la frente a Rintarou, quien lo apartó con delicadeza y lo instó a marcharse.

Con la velocidad de una saeta, entró al baño y cumplió todos sus ritos mañaneros. Luego corrió a buscar sus cosas arriba, con el único pensamiento de que debían irse antes de que a su madre se le acabara la paciencia ─o antes de que su padre recuperara el habla; lo que ocurriera primero,

Cuando volvió, se encontró a su gemelo y a Rintarou hablando en susurros. Cuando lo vieron, se apartaron.

─Debemos sacar las bicicletas del garaje, ‘Samu ─instruyó su hermano, como si eso no fuera lo mismo que hacían todos los días de la semana antes de irse al Inarizaki. Los tres salieron de la casa, y con la ansiedad nadándole en forma de bilis cerca de la garganta, Osamu le dijo a su novio que se quedara allí, que ya regresaban.

Y aunque se apresuraron, al volver al frente hallaron a su madre parada a un lado de Rintarou, farfullando algo de una forma bastante agresiva, a pesar de su tono de voz bajo. Listo para interceder, fue detenido por Atsumu, quien le señaló con la cejas que Rintarou era lo suficientemente independiente como para defenderse solo.

─Mire, Miya-san ─respondió él con el tono más respetuoso que su inexpresiva voz fue capaz de modular─. No la entiendo, pero es la madre de la persona que amo; así que le tengo respeto. Lo mínimo que ruego es lo mismo ─declaró, con una firmeza que hasta entonces le resultaba desconocida─. Yo no le caigo bien, y usted no me cae bien; pero los dos queremos lo mejor para Osamu, así que me parece que no debería venir a atacarme porque sí ─culminó, y suspirando de manera temblorosa, hizo una reverencia─. Con permiso.

***

─Eres el macho alfa de esta manada, Sunarin ─sentenció Atsumu con seriedad, mientras se alejaban de la casa─. Tienes mi eterno respeto, hombre, ¡mira que enfrentar a mamá!

─Sin tu ayuda no creo haber tenido el valor de hacerlo ─respondió él, aunque enseguida amplió los ojos y miró en su dirección.

─¡Sunarin!

─¿Y ahora qué están conspirando a mis espaldas? –cuestionó Osamu, pasando sus ojos entre ambas siluetas.

─Bueno… –balbuceó Rintarou, girando los ojos y arrugando la nariz–. ¿Te acuerdas eso de lo que querías que te hablara?

─Sí, lo que te tenía tan raro –entendió él.

─Bueno… ─Y entonces se enzarzó en una larguísima explicación sobre un padre con un temperamento de los mil demonios, una madre que amaba incondicionalmente y un hijo que no quería preocupar a los demás.

Cuando su cuento finalizó, los gemelos ya estaban atando las bicicletas en el lugar designado para ello; y ambos poseían un rostro tan circunspecto que daban la impresión de estar buscando las palabras necesarias para dar un discurso más que para responderle a un amigo.

Apoyando una mano en su hombro, Atsumu sonrió de oreja a oreja, y yendo a su zona de confort, terminó por burlarse de la situación.

─Sabes que siempre que necesites una mano, puedes hablar con nosotros, ¿no? O un par de puños, tú elijes.

─Lo que el bastardo de mi hermano quiere decir ─reformuló Osamu, pasando su brazo tras el cuello del aludido─, es que acudas a nosotros cuando la estás pasando mal. Antes que nada, somos tus amigos.

─Y los amigos se cuidan ─completó Atsumu, en una frase sacada de cuento de preescolar.

Sin responder, Rintarou se dio la vuelta y se pasó la mano por la cara.

─¿Estás llorando, Rintarou?

─Son lágrimas de fraternidad lobuna.

─Que raro eres, Sunarin.

***

El tiempo fue transcurriendo, pasándola juntos, jugando al voleibol, entrenando a más no poder y siendo felices en la nueva tranquilidad instaurada.

Contentos a más no poder de tener la posibilidad de viajar a Tokio para las nacionales, Atsumu pasó todo el trayecto de ida parloteando hasta por los codos. Arrepintiéndose de haber tomado asiento a su lado, Osamu se hundió más en su lugar, viendo como Kita intentaba entablar, de forma fallida, una charla con Rintarou; que al igual que él estaba deseando arrojarse por la ventana del vehículo y, con suerte, pasar a mejor vida.

Aunque el rostro de Rintarou se hallaba tan pétreo, Osamu era consciente de que por dentro estaba temblando de la emoción por regresar a Tokio a jugar. Lo había visto el día anterior ensayar sus burlas y sus muecas de superioridad frente al espejo – _ay, es que él era el hombre más afortunado del universo_ –, y sabía que estaba encendido cual llamarada indomable.

Saliendo victoriosos del primer día, se hospedaron en el hotel que la escuela había podido permitirse, que consistía en un amplio salón que compartían. Con el silencio y el ingenio de un zorro, Osamu se acomodó en la cama contigua a la de Rintarou, quedando tan cerca que, si alargaba la mano, podía tomar la suya.

Ante la escena, recibieron la burla de Atsumu, que fue rápidamente silenciado por Kita con un llano _vete a dormir_.

Y tal vez –solo tal vez–, a media noche Osamu terminó por pasarse a su cama para dormir de cucharita, ante lo cual un nervioso Rintarou terminó por acceder entre besos perezosos y la promesa de acariciarle el cabello hasta que durmiera. Y sí alguien se enteró, todos guardaron silencio; porque al día siguiente, siendo él el primero en levantarse –producto de los rayos del amanecer que golpeaban en su cara a causa de la cortina descorrida–, toda evidencia de la fechoría se había desvanecido.

Solo quedó un pelo oscurísimo apuntando en todas direcciones posibles, que, alumbrado por la luz aún anaranjada del crepúsculo, le dio la idea de que esa era la imagen con la cual deseaba despertar todas las mañanas; porque era demasiado perfecta como para cansarse alguna vez de apreciarla.

Lástima que la felicidad les duró un suspiro, porque tras perder contra el Karasuno, los ánimos del equipo terminaron por el piso; y aunque ninguno de sus inexpresivos rostros lo mostró, la pena que sentían era inmensurable.

Porque amaban el voleibol, lo amaban tanto como respirar.

Era la vida de Rintarou, su pasión, lo que deseaba hacer el resto de su existencia.

Y aunque Osamu lo adoraba con su vida –al igual que, _agh_ , al tarado de su gemelo–, sus sueños no podían ser más distintos.

***

A la primera persona que se lo contó fue a Rintarou. Sabía que mostraría sorpresa, quizás lástima, pero al menos no sería Atsumu –quien se revolcaría en el piso mientras repetía sin cesar que era el hermano de un traidor.

Una tarde, y quedando unos pocos días para que finalizaran las vacaciones de verano, se echaron a la sombra de un árbol a un lado de la carretera. La bicicleta, a unos metros, aún estaba perlada a causa del sudor que sus manos habían expedido tras tanto tiempo manejando.

A veces hacían eso: huir de la ciudad, internarse en lo profundo de los suburbios y, tal vez, reírse de los ancianos –que como el abuelo de Rintarou– estaban amargados con la vida. Languideciendo en su regazo, Rintarou jugaba con los pastos que crecían en la cuneta, mientras él hacía lo mismo con su cabello.

–Cuando termine la escuela voy a dejar el voleibol.

Claro, conciso. Él mismo.

Girando la cabeza para que sus ojos coincidieran, Rintarou asintió una única vez. Levantó una mano y rozó su mejilla, hundiendo un dedo en ella. El delineador negro le resaltaba la mirada, y tal vez por eso resultaba tan penetrante.

–Eso está bien, si es lo que quieres –dijo, con calma–. No puedo decir que me sorprenda, francamente.

–¿Por?

–No tienes cara de jugador profesional –declaró de manera seria, como si estuviera dando un discurso en el parlamento y no diciéndole una estupidez a la persona que quería.

–Tengo la misma cara que mi hermano, _quien respira para jugar en la V-ligue._ –Se mofó Osamu, burlándose de su razonamiento.

–No literal –rió Rintarou–. Me refiero a que… Simplemente, yo sabía que lo ibas a dejar.

–Es que… Quiero… –comenzó, enredándose con sus propias palabras–. Quiero tener un puesto de comida.

–¿Es una broma? –preguntó él, arqueando las cejas–. Porque si no lo es, déjame decirte que seré tu primer cliente. Dioses, que de lo que he comido, eres el put…

–Me gustaría vender onigiris –interrumpió, ocultando una sonrisa cargada de ternura a causa del ánimo del otro chico–. Todo tipo de onigiris… –aclaró viendo a la lejanía, proyectando su idea en una nube imaginaria.

Presionando con su dedo todavía más, Rintarou levantó la cabeza y depositó un pico en sus labios; tan velozmente que no fue capaz siquiera de intentar profundizar el beso.

–Bueno, tú sabes que por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras –exteriorizó, con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual fue sustituida por una nariz fruncida con rapidez– Respecto a ‘Tsumu, por otro lado…

–No se lo he dicho –cortó él, a la vez que evitaba el contacto visual. Suspirando, agregó:– . Solo… Tengo que esperar el momento indicado.

***

El momento indicado no llegó. O sí, pero para ese entonces la batalla campal ya se había desatado entre ellos. Un error de su parte, una reprimenda de Atsumu, un mal día y la bomba detonó sin aviso previo. La noticia se le escapó por la lengua que, por primera vez, demostraba ser más rápida que su mente.

Tras una pelea que casi llegaba a los golpes –la cual su adorado novio había documentado en su celular– y un arreglo cuya frialdad no se correlacionaba con la calidez que su vínculo desprendía, terminaron por acordar una apuesta estúpida que, aunque Atsumu nunca quisiera admitir, terminó por coronarlo como el ganador.

Porque él tenía un hermano que daría la vida por la suya, un hombre que lo adoraba y un trabajo que lo hacía feliz; y si ese no era el epítome de la felicidad, entonces Osamu no sabía qué lo era.

***

**Nah, que de lejos este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Volví a los mío de más descripción que diálogo, y nada, lo siento más prolijo.**

**Ya aclaré el drama bc no podía hacer sufrir mucho a mis niños, que hablando se solucionan las cosas (? y más si hay amor de por medio. Un capítulo más y se termina esto, veremos qué pasa (ahre que yo ya sé).**

**Lo de hoy va para orpheus (se me bloqueó tu nombre, perdoná la estupidez xd), que siempre anda por acá.**

**Ando a prisas, otra vez, así que me voy.**

**Nana.**


	8. Un día para amarte, (o mejor toda la vida)

**Prompts:** tier 1 «forever», tier 3 «cross my heart and hope to die, I’ll see your laughter lines»

***

Cuando abrió los ojos, notó que una de sus manos se aferraba a una silueta invisible que hacía mucho tiempo ya no estaba allí.

En el último tiempo se había acostumbrado a despertar en una cama vacía, pero eso no evitaba que en más de una ocasión se empeñara, con la modorra propia del que recién se levanta, en alargar el brazo y buscar darle un abrazo al cuerpo que, obviamente, no se hallaba más a su lado.

Más dormido que otra cosa, se arrastró hasta la cocina y puso agua a calentar. Un té era lo que necesitaba para volver a la vida; y un buen lavado en la cara, concluyó tras meter la cabeza bajo el chorro helado que expedía la canilla de la cocina. Mientras esperaba a que el agua estuviera, volvió a su habitación y se vistió con la ropa más holgada que encontró.

Media hora después, entre resoplidos, se subió a su auto y se encaminó al gimnasio perteneciente a los Raijin, con la esperanza de no ser detenido por ningún policía que constatara que seguía dormido ─aunque tuviera los ojos abiertos. En el lugar se encontró a Komori en la puerta, tamborileando los dedos de forma ansiosa contra el muslo, aunque enseguida que lo vio desembuchó la sonrisa más brillante de su repertorio.

─Suna-chii, mi hombre ─saludó, usando el estúpido apodo que había inventado en el último tiempo, como si fueran colegialas de un mal shojo. (Y él el único mal shojo que soportaba era Sailor Moon, aunque a esa hora de la mañana, en realidad, no se soportaba ni a sí mismo)─. Que cara de perro que traes, hombre.

─Es sábado ─respondió entre gruñidos─. Y se supone que debería de estar en un tren rumbo a Hyogo ahora mismo.

─Ah, sí. Kiyoomi me habló de ello, mándale mis saludos a tu madre ─informó, con esa sonrisa que le cruzaba toda la boca.

─¿Qué quieres, Komori?

Deslizándose por el pasillo, Komori suspiró. Luego cuadró los hombros como si fuera un soldado listo para marcharse a la guerra, y con la voz más seria que fue capaz de entonar, recitó:

─Kiyoomi me manda a preguntar por el servicio de catering que contrató tu madre ─confesó.

Negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que las repentinas atenciones de Komori no podían venir sin una doble intención. Pues bien, se tendría que quedar con la duda; porque Suna se negaba a seguir contribuyendo a la timidez que Sakusa presentaba cada vez que tenían que intercambiar palabras.

Se conocían desde hacía casi un año, lo mínimo que podía hacer era hablarle a la cara.

Lo había invitado, a su manera, a la boda de Hannah, ¿no significaba eso que le tenía un mínimo de aprecio? Lo mínimo que podía hacer era sacar todos sus cuestionamientos sanitarios en la cara de Rintarou, ¿no?

 _Tienes que darle tiempo_ , era lo que todos le decían cuando se quejaba.

Pero a él tal vez ─y solo tal vez─, le gustaba hacerlo sufrir por robarse a su mejor amigo, quien había disminuido sus visitas y atenciones desde que su relación comenzó.

Rintarou era un chico de pasiones, para que mentir.

***

Cuando volvió a casa, tras grabarle a Sakusa un audio de tres minutos sobre las medidas de salubridad que el catering tomaba, descubrió la puerta sin llave y un par de zapatos tirados de forma desordenada del otro lado de ésta.

Su compañero de piso, el que tenía una preocupación mínima por la seguridad de su apartamento y de su propia persona, había vuelto más temprano del trabajo.

Sin quitarse las zapatillas, atravesó el apartamento en un santiamén, se internó en la cocina y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Osamu, quien intentó quitárselo de encima con una sacudida mientras musitaba, con su voz grave, _te vas a quemar, inconsciente._

─Quiero quemarme, papi.

─Me vuelves a llamar así y duermes en la alfombra ─respondió con la voz gutural, aunque Rintarou sabía que en el fondo estaba riéndose de sus técnicas de seducción.

─Has vuelto temprano.

─Se casa mi suegra, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es llegar en hora a su fiesta.

─Literalmente, hace dos meses que está casada.

─Sí, pero la comida la sirven hoy. Ella puede casarse con quien quiera, pero la comida y yo tenemos nuestro propio compromiso.

─Que conversador estás hoy.

─Qué te digo: la comida me pone de buen humor ─declaró él con una media sonrisa, mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso chiquito, de esos que decían _me alegro de verte_. Cuando se despegaron, Osamu arrugó la nariz─. Hombre, ve a bañarte, hueles horrible.

─Bien que anoche lamerme el sudor fue lo de menos… ─Se rió, esquivando la mano juguetona que Osamu levantaba en su dirección. Dándose la vuelta, agregó─. Me voy a bañar, que mamá no me va a dejar pasar con estas fachas.

─¿A qué hora sale el tren?

─¡A las dos!

Viéndose al espejo, se acarició la punta del cabello. No le desagradaba del todo el cambio, así que había decidido no cortárselo aún. Su madre pareció contenta cuando le comunicó la decisión de ir a su casamiento con el cabello largo, así que esperaba que tampoco le molestara que lo llevara así en la fiesta.

Hannah había conocido a Kaito en la universidad. Era más joven que ella, y Rintarou solía bromear con que parecía más su hijo que su novio, que si pensaba adoptarle un hermano mayor, entre otras tantas mofas que la hacían bullir de la rabia.

Kaito le caía bien. No tanto al principio, porque francamente pensaba que era un niño que estaba en busca de una mujer mayor que lo mantuviera. Tuvo que cambiar su primera impresión, porque el hombre tenía dos trabajos de medio tiempo, una hija pequeña que no tenía madre y además sacaba tiempo para ir a la universidad.

En fin, que había terminado por ganarse su respeto; por lo que cuando le pidió la bendición para pedirle matrimonio a su madre, Rintarou se la otorgó encantado ─acotando que mejor ni hablara con el abuelo, que él no iba a ser tan amable.

De esta forma, hacía dos meses que ambos se habían casado frente a las autoridades japonesas; postergando la fiesta para que no coincidiera con sus clases en la universidad. Finalmente, y después de tanta espera iban a celebrar el hecho con todos sus amigos y familiares cercanos en una modesta ceremonia; en el último día de la Golden Week.

Ah, como habían cambiado las cosas.

***

Tras dos baños y una corrida a contrarreloj hacia la estación ─porque al calentón de su novio se le antojaba hacerse el galán y llevárselo a la cama dos horas antes de que el tren partiera; y bueno, él era de fácil ceder─, Rintarou pudo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de una siesta durante las cuatro horas de viaje que le deparaban.

─Oye ─llamó Osamu en un susurró─. ¿Le dijiste a ‘Tsumu que nuestros padres irían?

Fingir que dormía era más fácil que responder a esa pregunta, y él en hacerse el desentendido era un genio.

***

A su lado, Hannah sacudía los pies de forma nerviosa.

Estaba vestida con un sencillo vestido azul largo, su color favorito; y desde que Rintarou la había visto, lucía una imborrable sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le recordaba a cuando era un niño y le pedía que mirara a la cámara, que quería grabarlo. La sonrisa detrás del lente, la de su madre, la que significaba felicidad y pureza y un amor infinito para regalar.

_Cuánto la quería, por favor._

Se había cortado el cabello por sobre el hombro, en una melena desgreñada que la hacía ver mayor, marcando cada una de las líneas que surcaban su rostro. Ya no se avergonzaba de su edad, ni de ser quien era.

Era la seguridad personificada, la valentía indómita.

Qué afortunado era de tenerla, de haber permanecido a su lado…

─El traje te queda hermoso. Hace juego con tu maquillaje ─halagó ella por tercera vez, demostrando lo ansiosa que estaba. En un impulso, Rintarou se inclinó y el besó la coronilla. Sorprendida, ella se llevó una mano a la cabeza, arrugando la nariz. Sin darle la posibilidad de replicar, él le extendió el brazo.

─¿Entramos?

─Me siento un poco ridícula ─comentó ella mientras se lo tomaba. El parloteo sin cesar parecía calmarla de alguna forma─, con el ramo y todo.

─Cállate, estás preciosa, Hannah ─rebatió, girando el anillo de plata que envolvía su dedo medio de la mano derecha. Había sido un regalo de ella, para su cumpleaños número veintiuno.

─Tu abuelo no pensó lo mismo.

─Espero que no lo hayas sentado en la misma mesa que a mí.

─No soy sádica, hijo ─rió ella.

***

Le cedió la mano de su madre a Kaito, y viendo como él la observaba con una devoción divina, Rintarou tuvo la certeza de que su madre había hecho la elección correcta al decidir casarse con él.

Bailaron juntos al ritmo de una canción lenta, al más puro estilo occidental; siendo rodeados por el resto de los invitados. A su lado, Osamu le apretaba la mano con vigor, dándole fuerzas para que no se largara a llorar como la persona emocional que pintaba no ser. En la otra punta del salón, Atsumu rodeaba con un brazo la cintura de Sakusa Kiyoomi y miraba en dirección a sus padres de reojo.

A ver qué cuento les hacía, porque el _soy bisexual porque existen las mujeres y Omi-kun_ no era válido frente a ellos. Osamu había apostado que su madre diría su típico _qué he hecho mal_ ; y su padre, tal vez, optaría por dar vueltas en círculos.

Suna no era un mal amigo, de veras que no, solo estaba obteniendo una pequeña venganza por el vídeo que Atsumu había subido a sus historias de Instagram, donde se veía a un muy ebrio Rintarou diciendo unas cosas bastante… Reveladoras sobre su relación con Sailor Moon.

Y bueno, él no iba a dejar pasar algo así, claro que no.

En fin, que lo importante allí no eran los dramas de Atsumu, sino su madre; que ahora se colocaba al fondo del salón, dándole la espalda al público y diciendo que se juntaran todas las damas solteras o de novias dispuestas a recibir el ramo.

Mientras tanto, él charlaba con Kaito y le hacía arrumacos a su hija, quien no paraba de llamarlo _hermano_ y le pedía que la sacara a bailar. A unos metros, Osamu estaba con la cabeza zambullida en la mesa de comidas, importándole bien poco lo que hacía su madre; porque las delicias multicolores lo estaban llamando como si poseyeran un magnetismo mágico.

─¡A la una! ─comenzó su madre─ ¡A las dos! ¡Y a las…! ¡Tres!

Y el ramo voló por los aires, dándole de lleno en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Osamu, quien ni siquiera despegó la vista de la comida; porque un tornado podía pasarle por encima y él no se inmutaría con tal de ser capaz de llenar el estómago.

Entre carcajadas, Hannah se acercó hasta ellos, mientras el resto de los convidados se desperdigaban por la pista o volvían a sus mesas. Colocó una de sus manos en la espalda de Osamu, y Rintarou decidió que era un buen momento para acercarse.

─… Bueno, no es como si necesiten un papel que digan que están casados, la verdad… ─Le decía ella.

─Mamá, deja de asustar a mi novio, por favor.

─¿Tu novio? Ya es como mi hijo, ¿verdad, Osamu? ─preguntó a él directamente, consiguiendo que tragara lo que tenía en la boca y asintiera de manera repetida─. Ven, yerno, llévame a bailar.

Osamu le hizo caso, viendo con anhelo la mesa. Poniendo ojos de cordero, gesticuló en su dirección que le guardara algo para más tarde.

Negó con la cabeza, escondiendo la sonrisa.

***

Dios, que torpe que era su novio con los pies.

Cuando logró zafarse de las manos que lo aprisionaban, Osamu se despidió de Hannah y volvió a la mesa, arrastrándose para llegar. Parecía molido, aunque solo había compartido dos canciones; pero bueno, podían echarle la culpa a los onigiris y a la poca resistencia física. Bebió un trago del vaso de Rintarou, abanicándose con una servilleta. Las mejillas carmesí le dieron ganas de apoyar sus labios en ellas.

Al igual que con su madre, el tiempo y el estrés estaban haciendo mella en los rasgos de Osamu: ojeras acá, una línea marcada allá. ¿Cuántas más aparecerían con el tiempo?

Quién sabría, pero, carajo, él se estaba muriendo por quedarse a su lado y averiguarlo.

Toda la vida…

─’Samu.

─¿Mmm…? ─balbuceó de manera distraída.

─Cásate conmigo.

Osamu desvió la vista del vaso y bajó la servilleta. Arqueó una de sus perfectas y oscuras cejas, como cuestionándose la seriedad de sus palabras. Para probarse, Rintarou se quitó el anillo de la mano y se lo extendió, con la mano temblando.

─T-Te conseguiré uno mejor cuando volvamos a casa ─explicó, con el anillo aún entre ellos. Ante la inexpresividad en el rostro ajeno, sintió sus propios pómulos enrojecer. Con incomodidad, dejó caer la mano─. Lo siento, fue un impulso, yo…

─No creas que no me quiero casar contigo ─empezó Osamu, arrebatándole el anillo con brusquedad para colocárselo en el anular izquierdo─, pero ambos sabemos que no es legal.

─Aún.

Sonriendo de lado, con una sensualidad abrumadora, Osamu se acercó y depositó un beso en su boca. Se apartó un par de segundos, y luego volvió a arremeter contra sus labios; separándose solo para murmurar, como un rezo, _sí, sí, sí, sí._ Acariciando el cabello de su nuca, finalmente se alejaron el uno del otro y suspiraron.

Parándose, Osamu pidió, alzando un dedo:

─Dame un segundo.

Y luego recorrió toda la pista de baile hasta llegar a su hermano. Frente a él, le enseñó el anillo con una mueca de triunfo en la cara.

Negando con la cabeza, Rintarou intentó ocultar su sonrisa.

Sí, toda la vida sonaba como mucho tiempo; pero estaba bien.

De veras estaba bien.

***

**Estaba bien porque en este fic todo va a terminar bien uwu. Hannah fue feliz, el OsaSuna fue feliz y SakuAtsu porque mi cuerpo lo pedía (? Atsumu se creía paki hasta que conoció a Omi y bum.**

**Mil gracias por leer hasta acá, mil gracias por comentar, por votar, por haber sonreído, por haberse angustiado, pero aún más por permanecer. No se imaginan la felicidad que me dieron durante esta semanita.**

**Aún me quedan OsaSunas pendientes en el CC, so, de seguro me verán allí con más de mis niños <3**

**Lo de hoy va para. Sé que me quedan muuuuchas personitas en el tintero, pero que sepan que soy consciente de todos los que me apoyaron acá.**

**Un beso enorme, (y gracias),**

**Nana.**


End file.
